The Past Haunts Us
by Elizabeth Anne19
Summary: Alright, first off this is in fact a crossover. I'm just taking a bunch of characters that I like and throwing them in here as I see fit. Ichigo, Hichigo and Toshiro are triplets, and their dead parents hold a secret that only Byakuya knows the answers to
1. Starts with Three

Chapter 1: the Beginning Starts with Three

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back to my first fan fiction! This time, it's Bleach! (As if you haven't figured that out yet thought, right^^') anyhow this is going to be a crossover eventually, I'm not sure how many chapters will show up before it turns into said crossover, but it's most likely going to be a big mess of them.**

**Shiro: Eli! This is my story right? And, and it really has nothing to do with the normal storyline, right? Right?**

**Me: no Shiro, it has very little to do with the Bleach story line… but I'm thinking about keeping shinigami… nope! Don't like that idea much anymore. Anyhow-**

**Ichigo: common Shiro! We're almost on, let Eli finish off here and get into costume! Get the thong on right you marshmallow!**

**Me: Ichigo… stop making these poor people think I'm writing something creepy -_-' I know one of the categories is romance… and its rated M… but your making it seem worse then it is. (I also changed Isshin a bit- gave him turquoise eyes -explained in the story)**

**Ichigo: sorry Eli! Just wanted to bug him, I'll get him into position for the story to start… just you get on with your thing and it'll all be good!**

**Me: *sigh* alright everyone, Ichigo and Shiro aside; I don't own anything but the plot, no characters were too severely harmed in the making of this fanfic and… take it away Gaara! *uses large hand gestures towards Gaara***

**Gaara: Um, I guess you should just enjoy… *shrugs and walks away***

**Me: -_- yeah… I gotta work on him a bit… he's really mushy on the inside, I swear.**

Story:

There was a harsh wind blowing through Karakura Town, so horridly powerful that trees were being snapped and metal light posts were bending sideways. Lamps flickered on every street and people in their houses prepared for a city-wide blackout that could have happened any moment. The harvest moon giving the world an eerie glow threw the clouds that were littering the sky with rain clouds.

The Karakura Town hospital was filled with people running about getting ready for the power outage, the maturity ward filled with bustling people as they tried as hard as they could to save the hospital owners best friend, who had just given birth to triplets. The wet nurses were all crowded around the cradle as Byakuya Kuchiki himself refused to let his best friend die.

"Charging to-"

"Byakuya… stop, she's gone." his hospital manager; Renji Abarai, setting his hand on Byakuya's shoulder before taking the defibrillators from his best friends hands, upset on his own that Misaki was gone. Byakuya shook his head, unable to cope with the horror of looking his wife the same way just months before. Renji trying to calm his friend as the nurses still whispered in their corner.

Inside the cradle lay three babies; triplets for all the word was worth. One- the oldest -looked, normal was the only way to describe him. Bright Orange hair in an already messy tuff at the top of his head, pink skin and beautiful deep blue eyes that had the promise to turn drown like his mothers were.

The third- and youngest -baby was smaller then his brothers, pink skin covering his body, getting to a shock of bleach white hair, and eyes that opened to turquoise- just like their fathers.

Now the second born, he was the most odd of all, most of the women crowding the cradle would say abnormal- harsh, terrible women they were -pale white skin, bleach white hair, and eyes the most shocking any had seen before; black sclera and bright golden iris's that made his eyes pop as if demon eyes instead of baby eyes. And if it wasn't for Byakuya checking each baby for life himself, he'd say that that particular child was stillborn.

"How horrid! No one their mother is dead… this one probably killed her from the inside."

"Too bad only a mother could love a horrid being like that… it's a shame that he killed her before his own birth…"

"It's more of a miracle that he didn't absorb the other two, looking as horrid as that, I mean, look at those-"

"Everyone get outta here! Leave, now!" Renji's anger flaring at how rude the nurses were being as Byakuya tried to get over his momentary shock of loosing his best friend and wife so close to each other. The room cleared out quickly, fear for their lives at how threatening Renji looked, shock red hair pulled back in a spiky ponytail and tattoos on his forehead- it wasn't his ward to boss people around, but they listened to him everywhere because of his looks.

"Byakuya? You alright man?" Byakuya shook his head, still leaning over Misaki, upset that she looked to angelic and dead; orange hair like her first born, pulled back in a messy ponytail of long tresses, face already paling from the bright red it had been during the birth. Angular face looking its sharp edge as Byakuya lifted her shoulders and gave the limp body a hug.

"I'm sorry Misaki… I'll keep my promise though. I'll still care for them, no matter what happens I'll be there for him, in place of you and Isshin." he loosened his grip and placed her hands over her still slightly swollen belly, glad that she looked peaceful.

He reached into his pocket and with a deep breath dialed his eldest sons number- glad for speed-dial with his shaking fingers; raising the phone to his ear he let out a sigh trying to calm his voice.

"Hey Byakuya, I can call the-"

"Just go give the babies some attention Renji, I'm fine." his stoic exterior returning as the other end of the phone was picked up to the sound of crying, shushing, and a sigh.

"Hello father? How is Aunty doing?" a monotone voice coming from the other end of the line from Byakuya.

"Get James and the car, bring Uryuu with you."

"What about Rukia? She's been crying since a few minutes ago… and what about Aunty?" Byakuya let out a sigh pinching the bridge of his nose as Renji picked up the ginger and pasty white boy at the same time.

"Just do it please Ulquiorra, we both know you already know the answer… just let me tell Uryuu, he's more-"

"Delicate, yes I know father. We'll be there as soon as possible, should we swing by and grab Grimmjow and Nel too?" the sigh Ulquiorra received was all he needed to know that everyone should be there so his father didn't have to say it more then once. "Alright father, we'll be there in half an hour." they each hung up without further pleasantries between the father and son as they each went about everything else they needed to do.

"I'll be back Renji, when Ulquiorra and Uryuu get here give them each a baby… I'll have Misaki taken away right now to save face… just make sure that Grim doesn't blow up alright? I'm going to need all four of you to deal with the babies while I get the other guy in here to deal with the rest of the night shift." Renji just nodded his head as his boss and long time friend walked out of the room, phone out and dialing the morgue extension before he was half way out the door.

It didn't even take the full half hour for both of Byakuya's sons to walk into their father hospital, followed by a bright blue haired teen carrying a small sea-foam-green haired colored girl on his hip and Uryuu carrying the Kuchiki daughter Rukia.

Everyone filed into a line behind Ulquiorra, knowing the hospital better then his father as he stalked towards his aunt's room with a glare on his tattooed face that most the staff was scared of- more so then even Renji. The green tear-track tattoo's running down his face accenting his bright green eyes perfectly.

Ulquiorra's twin; Uryuu, pushed his glasses up as he set Rukia on his other hip, the girl still sniffling as both ten year olds black hair swished around their head in much the same style. Uryuu, hadn't told their father about his tattoo he had gotten on the same night his twin had gotten him tattoo's- at the young age of ten on their birthday -Uryuu's tattoo a small cross shape on the inside of his wrist with a chain making it look like a bracelet.

The blue haired boy walking swiftly behind them with the girl on his hip was none other then Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, an eleven year old boy who was known in the hospital for putting other kids there and not helping get them out. His own face 'marred' with teal lined under his shocking blue eyes that made them pop all the more.

"Common, hurry up, aunty was this way." his voice still monotone but his twin and best friend could hear the slight hint of concern in it as the ten year old slid around a nurse so smoothly anyone outside their group would have thought he was gliding across the tiled floor.

Forest-green, sapphire, and lapis lazuli eyes opened wide when they walked into the room, seeing Renji standing in a corner with a cradle and two white haired children in his arms, one much smaller then the other.

"Renji… where is our father? And Misaki?" Uryuu's voice timid as he poked his head over his twins shoulder, pushing his glasses up slightly, still trying to juggle Rukia in his arms.

"Oh thank goodness… Ulquiorra, do me a favor and take the one in the cradle will you? My arms are filled with snow-flake and marshmallow." Ulquiorra let a bit of emotion cross his face at the names before letting a smirk cross his lips.

"What kind of lame-ass names are those you pineapple?" humor in his voice as he reached in and pulled the small orange haired boy out and to his chest, taking care to cradle the child's head with one hand, and making sure that the blanket was staying in place.

"Well how about you just wait for your dad… but right now this one is snow-flake, this other one is marshmallow, and that one there is pumpkin. So sit down guys and just wait for Byakuya to get back." Uryuu and Ulquiorra nodded as Grimmjow just turned to the bed and sat down, uneasy about the fact that Misaki wasn't in the room.

After a few moments of everyone trying to relax al the babies in the room; including Grimmjow setting Nel down to sleep on the bed beside him and taking Rukia from Uryuu and allowing Uryuu to take snow-flake; the white haired boy with turquoise eyes.

"Sorry for taking so long… thank you for getting here so soon Ulquiorra, Uryuu, Grimmjow… please, everyone take a seat." the fact that he had done this many a time before, Byakuya was upset at the fact that it never got any easier and it wouldn't be any easier at all with the fact it had to do with his family directly.

"Unfortunately your aunt Misaki didn't make it through childbirth… I'm not going to go into details because I know you're just children… and to fulfill my promise to her before her death her three children will be staying with us, Grimmjow, you're aware that your parents are moving to the United States and their putting you and Nel in my care as well, correct?"

Uryuu got up and set the baby down into the cradle, before walking over to his father and planting his forehead against his fathers' chest. "Dad… how?"

Byakuya gave out a sigh knowing that his children understood matters like medical analogy more then more kids their age, but he just put his hand on Uryuu's back and held him, his own long black hair covering his face. "Her heart gave out… now, how about we name the kids? Would that make everyone feel a little better?" Uryuu nodded his head slightly before walking over to Ulquiorra and putting his head on his twins' shoulder, his emotions being much more wild and sensitive then Ulquiorra's since the death of their mother.

"Ichigo… the orange haired one should be named Ichigo." Uryuu's voice slightly dull as he rubbed his head on Ulquiorra's shoulder looking down at the pale white baby with black sclera.

"Alright… and I say that we name the other just like him Hichigo." Ulquiorra's voice just slightly more emotional then it had been in a long time.

Byakuya just shrugged, thinking it was a good a name as any before looking at the third child with a kind smile, "And Toshiro… Misuki was always fond of that name. Alright, their all named… please tell me that James brought the limo though Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra gave a nod as he scooped Hichigo up into his arms and turned towards the door "I'm going to go get them situated in the car seats… Grimm, some with so we can buy another one for the unexpected." referring to Toshiro- everyone, including Byakuya -had thought that Misaki was having only twins.

Getting back to the Kuchiki house- or more like mansion -was a welcoming sight to everyone, including Grimmjow who had found himself stuck in Canada while his parents went to the US to help further their musical career. "I still don't get why they couldn't take me, I love hearing the guitar." his sulking only worse as he got the text that his parents were at the airport and leaving for New York without him and his baby sister.

"It's alright Grimm, their coming back for Christmas… and Thanksgiving… and every other holiday you can think of." Uryuu's voice a tone of joy as they all walked in and towards the nursery that had been converted into that for three children but not four.

"Renji, do me a favor and take the kids up, get the triplets to bed and Grimmjow, if you could sleep with Nel tonight that'd be great… I've got to look over a few forms tonight and make a few emails… I'll be in my study." Renji- being used to taking orders from Byakuya, nodded his head and motioned for the kids to all follow him up to Rukia's nursery where luckily there was an extra large crib.

Ulquiorra nodded with Hichigo in his arms as everyone turned towards the stairs; Grimmjow with Nel, Uryuu with Ichigo, and Renji with both Rukia and Toshiro, all leaving a physically and emotionally tired Byakuya in the entrance hallway before he vanished into his study, just beside the living room- convenient with all the kids around.

Byakuya sat down with a huff and opened his laptop and went right to the 'live in nanny' file he had in his emails he had been working with when his wife first died, realizing with the four extra children that he'd need someone home to deal with all of them, knowing that the main concern was the babies and not his own twins or Grimm- though keeping the blue haired kid out of trouble wouldn't be a downside.

He let out a sigh looking over the name files and the pictures beside the files, deciding that he had to have personal interviews with all of them including Ulquiorra, Uryuu and Grimmjow.

"Dad… was she in pain… like mom?" Byakuya spun around seeing Ulquiorra in the doorway, his face contorted with tears that he was holding in. without any words Byakuya held out his arms and it took no more of an invitation for the raven haired teen to walk over to his fathers arms and to sit in his lap, letting the tears spill down his tattoo covered cheeks.

"No Ulquiorra… aunty Misaki wasn't in any pain at all, I promise." he wasn't good with dealing with his sons emotions, though he had to admit, he had never been distant from his sons, he had done his damn-est to be back for dinners and special events like his twins first violin recital and all their recitals thereafter, he had even gone to many of Grimmjow's recitals and concerts that he could.

"D-did she know? That-that she was…" he trailed off, voice chocking itself in his throat as he tried to stop himself from crying.

"Yes, she knew… we both knew it might happen… just let it out son." his ears caught the familiar sound of three sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and he let out a sigh, grabbing Ulquiorra to his chest and walking out into the living room knowing that at least Uryuu would want to do the same and use his chest as a pillow.

Byakuya sat down on the families long black leather couch, setting his son down on his right knee and getting some pillows set up for the ten year old would be more comfortable. Grabbing the general remote for everything in the living room with his still free hand Byakuya turned the fireplace across from the couch and below the TV on as some quiet chamber music automatically filled the room as Uryuu came in holding Renji and Grimmjow's hands as they walked up to the couch.

"Daddy…" without even needing that from his son Byakuya raised his arm and Uryuu slid into place and put his head under her fathers chin as Grimmjow curled up at Renji's side, still holding Uryuu's hand.

"After my time off from the hospital I'm going to have to get a nanny to come in… I'm going to be holding interviews here and I want all four of you to be there… I don't feel like making the decision myself." his voice tired as the image of cherry blossoms blowing in the wind slowly faded into view on the TV with the rhythm of the chamber music, powerful upright-basses giving off a soft sultry tone of relaxation as the violins and viola carried the melody with clarinets and oboe.

The Kuchiki kids nodded their heads letting their dad feel the movement as he looked over at Grimmjow and Renji for their answers; also simultaneous head nods.

Byakuya let out a sigh, the kitchen table was set up for the interviews, all the possible candidates had returned his emails, when they had been emailed by the wealthy business-man about eight kids who needed watching- no news to him that he'd need more then one person without being overly rude to them with the five children not yet in school.

"Dad… are we going to meet someone nice?" Byakuya shrugged, sitting there in his business suit and making sure that none of the kids were wearing ripped or tattered play clothes for the interview- knowing that they understood the importance of looking professional.

There was a knock on the door and he got up, motioning for everyone else to take a seat where he had asked them to as he walked towards the front door to receive the first interview candidate with his kind business-man smile he reserved to hiring staff at his hospitals.

The moment he opened the door he was shocked, the man truly looked nothing like his picture, and the pink haired girl on his shoulder was concerning for him. Seeing the tall man- easily towering over him -with his hair back in long spikes with bells at the tips, an eye patch covering his right eye. Sadistic looking smirk on his scarred face.

"Can I help you?" his voice stern, positive that this couldn't be the first man, although he looked enough like the picture it was obviously an old picture.

"Actually… the question is; can I help you? Isn't this the Kuchiki place? I'm here for the nanny interview." Byakuya shook his head with his stern face.

"I apologies… but you are not the kind of man I want around my children… no matter what the pink money on your shoulder says. Please remove yourself from these premises before I call the police." the man just shrugged his shoulders and turned around.

Throwing his hand over his shoulder the man yelled "Just remember, the name is Zeraki! And despite the look, I am great with kids!" Byakuya just glared after the man with the hardest glare he could as the figure walked out of the gates to his mansion and he closed his front door, shivering as he turned back to the kitchen.

"Never mind… false alarm." he gave a smile as everyone shrugged and Grimmjow went back to his videogame, Uryuu went back to his book and Ulquiorra went back to his drawing as Renji raised the phone back to his ear, telling the hospital manager how to run the building.

Almost only ten minutes passed before the doorbell rang again and Byakuya got up as everyone slowed down what they were doing to make sure that it was a real call and not another crazy person.

Byakuya opened the door, instantly noticing the next man scheduled to be there; Starrk Coyote; a well qualified man who had experience as a body guard as well as with children. "Sorry I'm late… my nap went longer then I wanted it to. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kuchiki." he extended his gloved hand and Byakuya shook it, only slightly curious of the reason for the glove as he invited the tall lanky man into his home.

"Mr. Coyote, these are my children, Ulquiorra, Uryuu, and nephew; Grimmjow, and my personal assistant and friend; Mr. Abarai." Byakuya gestured to each child as he said their names, and Renji stood up to give the man a hand shake, hand stuffed into jean pockets and his black blazer over his white v-neck t-shirt, taking a much more casual look them Byakuya himself.

"Hello everyone, it's a pleasure to meet you, and I apologies for being late, I hope I didn't keep you all waiting." Byakuya nodded as he motioned for the open chair beside Ulquiorra and everyone sat down.

"Nice to meet you young men… are those… tattoo's under your eyes?" Starrk sounding more shocked then Byakuya first was when it happened.

Ulquiorra nodded "Yes, I got them just recently." Ulquiorra looking up at Starrk, shocking the man more then the lanky man ever thought possible.

"So… it said in your file that you were a body guard for the prime ministers son… what does that have to do with you taking care of children?"

"Nothing really, I'm good with children, never had a complaint from my little sister when I babysat her… and I'm guessing the pay will be pretty good."

Byakuya let out a sigh "Mr. Coyote… I'm going to have five children at home, all under the age of five, for six hours… eight children in total. Now I'm not expecting one person to do that all, but I do expect you to be able to put up with changing diapers- since four of the five are babies, be able to put a bottle in the microwave and not burn their mouths, and the basic baby care needs."

Starrk looked at Byakuya for a moment before nodding and standing up "I apologies… I thought that you were talking about older children… like running around after them or something. Sorry for wasting your time Mr. Kuchiki. It was a pleasure meeting you all." Renji and Byakuya nodded as well and stood up shaking the mans hand and Renji following him out.

"Do we need a body guard daddy?" Uryuu looking up with his bright sapphire eyes as Byakuya shook his head sitting back down "No son… you just need a nanny… and not really you so much as the babies."

Renji walked back in with a bright smile on his face, a short raven haired man walking in behind him, slight blush on his face as Renji introduced him. "This is Watakuni he was walking up the steps as Mr. Coyote left."

Renji sat down as Watanuki and Byakuya shook hands with slight smiles. Byakuya introduced everyone to Watanuki and vice-versa as the young man- obviously just out of university -got comfortable in his seat.

"So, Wataniki… do you have any qualifications for this job?" Watanuki nodded, face turning slightly pinker as he pulled his folder out and handed it off to Byakuya.

"Y-yes, I know I didn't give much information on my profile… but I don't like putting too much information out on the internet… this is my folder of jobs that I've done, and qualifications I have. Some university courses that I've completed, a list that I'm doing online right now- mostly at night or in spare time -and a list of heath courses I've taken."

Byakuya nodded as he flipped through the pages seeing the Watanuki had a pretty good resume for the hospital as well; he could easily see the boy working with the child cancer patience with how many qualifications he had.

"I've always wanted to work with children, and one of the things I don't have in there is; from grade seven through university I volunteered at a day-care helping the women take care of the children, but I have a phone number there if you'd like to give them a call to verify that. I should let you know that I'm not free of Saturdays from the hours of six and nine at night though." Byakuya nodded, never before seeing a resume quite so organized.

"Weekends are no problem, I'm home then… and weekends are supposed to be taken off… I see you have several culinary courses… so you can cook well?" Byakuya looked up and gave a nod.

"Y-yes sir… I took a lot of cooking classes in middle and high school, as well as achieved my á la carte from VCC." Byakuya nodded as he set the file down looking at Watanuki.

"Can I keep this Watanuki?" the young boy nodded his head and Byakuya gave a smile flipping through a few more pages as Watanuki turned towards Uryuu and Ulquiorra.

"So… how are the three of you doing? Liking school?"

Grimmjow just scoffed. "Not really, But Ulquiorra helps me when I need it… or Uryuu."

"I'm fine… Uryuu and I have both been bumped up a year due to our high intellect for our age and the fact that we retain more information then most." Ulquiorra looking Watanuki in the eyes and gauging his reaction- that of normally looking into someone's eyes instead of staring or freaking out.

"I-I really like school right now… but I don't feel good enough to go back yet." Watanuki was about to ask why but Byakuya cleared his throat making Watanuki look back his way.

"Thank you very much Watanuki… we'll be in touch." Watanuki nodded as he stood up and extended his hand to Byakuya and was lead to the door by Renji.

"Daddy, I like him. He was really nice…" Uryuu giving his father a smile as Ulquiorra nodded in agreement, opening his sketch pad up again and doing more doodles.

"He gave off a very calming vibe… and he seems qualified enough… And he can cook. I'm getting tired of pizza and Chinese take-out." his son's voice giving off emotions, even if his face wouldn't.

"He seemed kind of tight and strict… but I'd trust Nel with him." Byakuya nodded and set Watanuki's file that he'd been given into his pile with his own file on Watanuki, making the first in his possible list of candidates, making Byakuya a little more confident with how these interviews were going to turn out.

It took several hours to get through all the interviews, but they finally got to the last, the possible pile consisted of Watanuki and one other, so Byakuya was hoping that this next person would be a winner.

Byakuya walked back into the kitchen with the orange haired, large breasted woman and he gave Grimmjow a glare telling him with his eyes alone that he should behave. And the blue haired boy nodded and turned around again, closing his mouth as the girl smiled and gave a wave.

"Hello everyone! My name is Orihime Inoue!" Ulquiorra and Uryuu nodded in acknowledgment as Grimmjow waved back casually, over the fact that she looked hot and ready to act normal again.

"Please, take a seat anywhere dear." Byakuya giving as close to a smile as he gave anyone but his children.

"Alright sir." she sat down beside Renji and smile, flower shaped hairpins keeping her bangs out of her eyes as she fixed her skirt so it fell over her knees comfortably.

"So Ms. Inoue, do you have any qualifications?" Orihime nodded. And pulled out a small folder.

"Yes… uh, I had a few nursing courses and I have my full emergency first aid training. I've also worked at a couple places with children there, I actually interned in your hospital for a while in the maternity ward so I'm great with babies… and I did another internship in the cancer ward, working with some elderly and children." Byakuya nodded and flipped through the stack of papers and numbers.

"It says here that you currently live on your own… and that you have no pets… but in pen it says you wouldn't mind a pet… why did you put that in."

Orihime just nodded with a kind smile "I just thought I'd put that in there since it's the whole truth… I have nothing to hide- I don't think… I can't think of anything that I'd hide anyways." with the kind smile Byakuya motioned for Renji to come over.

"So… how are you boys doing today? Anything new in elementary school that I don't know about yet?" she gave a smile to the three boys who shrugged.

"Nothing really new… I sent another kid to the hospital just last week… he called me blueberry." Grimmjow giving a smile as he drew circles on the tabletop with his finger.

"Dad wasn't happy about that Grimm, you shouldn't tell people like that." Uryuu scolding her older brother figure- aside from his twin of course.

"No, it's alright… he should just know, that the smart ones usually turn out to be the boss's… and that comeuppance comes to everyone." Grimmjow just gave her a confused look at the word before Ulquiorra cut in and answered his unasked question.

"Comeuppance is like Karma Grimm. And you really shouldn't tell people about sending others to the hospital. And as for me school is going fine…I enjoy my classes and cant wait to go back and get my homework all handed in." Orihime nodded, not bothering to ask why they weren't going to school as she just smiled.

"Well, I hope school is more exciting then when I was there… I mean, it was cool and everything, but all the boys kept pulling my hair and I barely got any homework done." Grimmjow just scoffed as he kept drawing circles with his finger.

"How are you with babies?" the question asked quickly from the blue haired boy. As Orihime thought.

"I'm pretty sure I'm good… they've never complained before… I know how to do the basic baby stuff because of my hospital internship." Grimm nodded as Byakuya cleared his throat again, calling attention back to himself as Renji moved to sit back down.

"Thank you very much for coming today Ms. Inoue, we'll stay in touch, alright?" Orihime nodded as she stood up and followed Byakuya out giving everyone a smile.

As Byakuya walked back in the first thing that was said slightly shocked him "It'd be best for Nel and Rukia to have a girl around the house daddy." it was just the person who said it who shocked him. Uryuu never usually speaking out about matters that could have been made by anyone in the family.

Everyone in the room looked at the young boy before Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Renji all nodded their heads in agreement. "It would be best to have a girl around Byakuya… don't want your girls growing up with these guys like one of am… do ya?" Renji's voice coming out gruff before he cleared his throat and got up to get something to drink.

"Alright… so out of my choices Orihime is the only girl that I'd even consider. Since al the other women were either too stupid or didn't know what the job would need… and I trust her if she was able to work in my hospital. What about the other person? Two would be best to have." Byakuya crossing his arms over his chest as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a case of pop, setting it on the table and watching as everyone grabbed the carbonated sugar and water. Not really concerned about giving them too much so early in their day.

"Do me a favor and watch these guys while I go check on the others… one of them is waking up." Renji just gave Byakuya a disbelieving look before pointing at the baby monitor that had been sitting there the whole time.

"Byakuya… the baby monitor would-" just as Renji was about to finish a harsh cry erupted from the speaker and Byakuya just rolled his eyes and turned back towards the stairs as Renji turned the volume down on the monitor.

Byakuya climbed all the stairs and walked into the first room, upset to hear three sets of crying and a forth getting ready to start. "Shhh, relax." his voice surprisingly soothing as he walked over to the triplets cradle and looking down at Ichigo and Hichigo, both crying their eyes out.

He let out a sigh of relief seeing that they were just woken up. "Alright… shush… shush." Byakuya reached his hand into the cradle and spread his large palm out over the two small stomachs as he looked over into the other and noticing that it was his own daughter that was crying.

"Hey babe… did the boys wake you up?" his voice even softer for his own daughters ears. As he reached his free hand in and stroked her mop of raven colored hair.

"And they said you'd be a terrible father… you'd doing all this just to prove them wrong… aren't you Byakuya?" Renji's voice making Byakuya let out a sigh.

"Of course… I just, don't know if I can do it right. What happens if I mess up or something goes wrong? What if I raise them wrong? I've been put in charge of eight lives… three of those are my own flesh and blood… and the other five, what happens if I screw up their lives?"

"Ha. You really care? Common, didn't anyone ever tell you the rules of parenting? All those years with Ulquiorra and Uryuu? Didn't Hanna ever-"

"Of course she didn't! When we were together we were either with the boys talking about their days or we were spending our time keeping our marriage good for them and for us. I don't know how to take care of kids."

"Well then in that case my friend… do what they all do; use your instincts… it cant be that hard for you, I mean, they've already all stopped crying encase you haven't noticed." Renji gave a smirk as Byakuya scoffed as Rukia gripped his finger and started to suck on the tip.

"I guess their hungry… looks like you, my dear best friend, are going to have your work cut out for you. Feeding all these kids at once."

"Shut your mouth and go order a pizza… unless you want to cook Renji." Renji just held his hands up and turned to the door, hitting the dimmer so the light automatically gradually turned on. "And if you could take them to someplace like Subway would be better… get them something to actually eat… I'll get these guys fed here and meet you wherever."

"Fine… are you going to bring all the babies?" Byakuya nodded and Renji just scoffed. "I'm gonna leave a volunteer here then, and take Nel with me. Give extra arms and take one of the things that fill those arms." Renji's lips pulling into a smile as he turned to the two year old and picking her up. "Alright sweetie… lets go get Grimmy and some food, yeah?"

Nel gave a bright smile "Renny! I wanna see me Grimmy!" Renji just smiled and set Nel on his hip as he turned to the dresser and grabbed out a dress that he'd give Grimmjow to change her into. "Bye, bye Yaya!"

Byakuya paused hearing the nickname she had given him and shuddered, hoping to every deity there was that she didn't tell Grimmjow, simply because it'd be the end of his calm life as he knew it.

**Five Years Later**

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Rukia and Nel and get your butts down these stairs right now!" Watanuki's slightly high voice reaching pitches Ulquiorra and Uryuu didn't know it could reach as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Grimmjow rolling on the floor laughing his ass off like a hyena while Orihime worked in the kitchen on something that would taste horrible and that Watanuki would just remake as soon as she was done messing up and he was done yelling at the dynamic quarto and what they must have done this time.

"Ulquiorra… why do Ichigo and Hichigo… and Rukia, and Nel all get into so much trouble? And why is Watanuki never yelling my name?" Ulquiorra just gave a smile and he pulled the little white haired Toshiro closer to his side as he started reading his book again, wondering where to start reading out loud.

"It's because you're the best of them all… and you don't get into trouble like them." Toshiro nodding before slipping out of his big brothers grip and running off to start more trouble with his twins.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Can we all go to the park again?" the entire floor stopped what they were doing aside from Orihime in the kitchen and everyone looked down at Toshiro, Ichigo liked the idea too, but after the last time when Hichigo was beaten up and it was just the kids there who couldn't help.

"Um… only if one of your brothers can take you… maybe two of them." Watanuki looking over and getting an affirmative nod from all three boys, no one wanting a repeat of what happened the last time, it had been horrible for them to walk into the hospital with a bruised and bleeding Hichigo… when their father happened to be making his rounds in the emergency room.

"I wouldn't mind running a few laps around the track… I'm working on my endurance… and abs." Uryuu just scoffed as Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he saved his page in his book before getting up and stretching.

"Alright… let's get going… who's coming with us?" everyone but Hichigo and Ichigo ran to the door and right outside, being quickly followed by Grimmjow and Uryuu. Ulquiorra looking at the twins before Hichigo ran up the stairs and Ichigo followed, Toshiro running back in a moment later and following his brothers, calling after them.

"What? But Toshiro… you wanted to-"

"Relax Watanuki, Uryuu and I didn't like to be separated either… we'll be back down in a minute or two." Ulquiorra sniffed the air as he passed and sighed looking into the kitchen "She's done… and it's burnt… again. Please, can't you come up with another excuse? I don't want more marshmallows and leeks." his eyes showing all the emotion they needed to, being much more emotional then right after his mother and aunts deaths.

Watanuki sighed and nodded as he walked into the kitchen, Ulquiorra walking up the stairs towards the room shared by the triplets he cared for as deeply as anyone else in the house.

"Common guys, what's wrong? Toshiro… you are the one who wanted to go to the park… you're not all upset, are you?" Hichigo nodded as he curled his legs up to his chest further on his bed, Ichigo sitting beside him and Toshiro on his other side.

"Hey guys… can I talk to Hichigo alone for a minute? Just one minute, you guys can be outside the door if you want." Hichigo nodded and both his brothers slid off the bed and Ulquiorra took Ichigo's place beside him.

"Alright… it's about what happened… isn't it?" Hichigo nodded, face buried in his arms. "And you don't want to be weak- though I'm not saying you are -right?" Hichigo nodded his head again before looking up, allowing Ulquiorra to see his black sclera and gold iris. "Alright, well, first off. Is staying inside is just what those bullies want. And being your awesome older brother I'm not going to let that happen, so; Ichigo, Toshiro, you can come back in here."

The two came bouncing back into the room and all sat around Ulquiorra and Hichigo on the bed. "Who here wants to learn some defensive martial arts?" all three raised their hands and Ulquiorra nodded "Alright… I'll talk to dad about it, but until then, how about we just head out so you guys can have some fun at the park, alright?" all three nodded with bright smiles as they hopped up and ran out the door, leaving Ulquiorra.

Hichigo stopped in the doorway and smiled back "Thanks Ulqui… I like having a brother like you… just don't tell the others, alright?" he ran back down the hall and followed his brothers out to the park only a block from their house.

Ulquiorra grabbed his violin and walked out the door smiling as Orihime gave a pout at the fact that Watanuki had kicked her out of the kitchen again "Bye Orihime. See you in a bit." walking out of the house Ulquiorra noticed Hichigo kind of hanging back slightly as Ichigo and Toshiro ran forward to the park where Grimmjow, Uryuu, Nel and Rukia were already playing about and sitting around watching the glee filled children play with others.

That night When Byakuya got back Ulquiorra walked right up to him with a slight smile before he jerked his head in the direction of the home office that he knew his father was going to already.

"Hello everyone. Yes, good to see you all, I'll be right out for dinner." he gave everyone a pat on the head on cheek as he followed his eldest son into his home office where Grimmjow was already waiting, arms crossed over his chest and leaning against Byakuya's desk, blue hair in a wild style that he'd kept for several years now.

"Alright… I have a feeling this is an intervention… so, start talking boys, what's up?" Byakuya bypassed Grimmjow as he walked to his desk and set his laptop case down, loosening his tie at the same time and sitting down with a slight huff as he sunk into his comfortable chair, not in the least bit upset that his son and adopted son were speaking with him, only a little perturbed with the timing that they chose.

"Hichigo was scared to go to the park today. He didn't want to leave the house after what happened. And of course, that lead to Ichigo and Toshiro not wanting to… and I really just think that it'd be beneficial for all of them to learn some slight defensive martial arts…" Byakuya seemed intrigued, he figured this conversation was going to come up eventually with Hichigo's… unusual appearance, but he didn't think it'd happen at the age of five.

"It's because of when he had to be brought into the hospital, isn't it?" Grimmjow nodded with a gruff scoff as he unhinged himself from Byakuya's desk and turned to face him.

"Their not going to wan us around baby-ing them Byakuya… and you know as well as I do that Toshiro is the only one who'd even consider walking around with any of us around for the rest of his life. They know they don't look normal, let them run with it and learn to protect themselves, because havin' us do it is only gonna make it worse." his bright azure eyes boring into Byakuya's deep grey as they looked at each other, Grimmjow slightly angered looking and Byakuya as calm as ever.

"Alright, I'm convinced, they'll start at the same dojo Ulquiorra and Uryuu went to as soon as they want. I'll put in a call and have it done, but as for you talking to me like you're my boss Grimm; knock it off already, I know more then anyone your just a big kitty." his lips pulling into a slight smirk as Grimmjow just huffed and stormed off towards the living room filled with several different cherry blossom trees in small potted jars.

Byakuya took care into making sure his house always smelled like the fresh pink blossoms he loved so much in his younger life and previous life as he liked to call it. "Alright, I'll be out for dinner in a moment. Go get your food before it gets cold boys." his voice still soft thought the commanding tone was definably still there.

**Ten Years Later**

Ichigo and Hichigo were not the kind of kids anyone wanted to get into it with, never disrespectful or rude when they didn't want to be, but everyone who had gotten on their bad side knew that they were a force to be reckoned with. Hichigo could punch harder then most kids could before he learned where to punch to get a good hit, and Ichigo was faster then most could see. While Toshiro was one of the best kickers anyone could find, spending all his time with soccer and some student counsel stuff.

Ulquiorra had graduated from University the year previously with a degree in Business and Literature. Uryuu was still going to school part time for a master in Business Management and minor in Human Psychology. Grimmjow had gone through school and was the best heath coach anyone could get, being built like a brick house after all his hard work in high school and through university; he was also pretty good with medical skills and human Biography.

Ichigo walked into the club wearing his tight black jean pants, hands stuffed into his front pockets just below his bright blue belt that contrasted his bright orange hair beautifully as he shouldered passed a few people like he owned the place at age fourteen, pushing passed twenty year old who yelled at him, calling him a punk kid and laughing for his inability to get in 'no matter how badass he looked' as they snickered to one another.

Hichigo was right behind him, following with sunglasses covering his eyes from prying people who'd just get scared and piss him off. Blood red V neck t-shirt showing off his black chocker and chains that he always wore, white hair spiked out around his head showing off the piercing in both his ears.

Toshiro huffed as another person 'tried to stop the ten year old' and worked his way between his two brothers, knowing from previous experience as Hichigo placed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder that no one would even bother trying to bug him as they walked. Grey jeans hugging his legs and black polo shirt looking more stylish on him then it would anyone else. Hair in wild spikes making it look like he had gone into a wind tunnel as his gel was drying, and if it wasn't for the lock of hair falling down over his forehead everyone would have thought that.

"Sorry kids, go home… we don't let little kiddies like you into the big-boy clubs like this… try going to that new kids club… I think they let ten year olds like you into those." the bouncer giving Ichigo and sneer as all three boys pushed their way through the last people in their way.

Ichigo just rolled his eyes before jabbing his thumb at his own chest with a glare "Ichigo Kurosaki… we're on the list dumb-ass." Hichigo's lips curling into a feral smirk as the man pointed away from the building again.

"Get lost kids… don't make me go get the big bouncer to actually throw you out!"

"Thank you… since this wont be resolved until you do dip-shit." Hichigo's voice low and gravelly as he glowered at the man through his mirrored sunglasses.

"Fine." the bouncer raised his walkie-talkie and huffed "Hey, I got some kids here that aren't leaving, do me a favor and toss 'em out will yeah?"

"Alright… be there in a second." the gruff voice being so known to the three that it would have scared the shit out of anyone normally… and the bouncer noticed how all three just smirked, crossed their arms over their chests and waited.

"Hey man, I got it." a gruff voice came from behind the bouncer as a large tanned hand with piano fingers came down on his shoulder twice, Grimmjow coming up beside him, ice-blue hair in his classic style, azure eyes narrowed to slits as he looked around and sighed at all the girls who decided to go gaga over him- the reason he didn't work the front door.

"Hey Grimm, mind letting us in now? We've had a long day and wouldn't mind hanging out in the office." Hichigo's gravelly voice making several people standing around the entrance hall shudder as Grimm nodded and moved the black velvet rope.

"O' course… anything for my bro's."

"Hold it Grimmjow! You can't let teens into the club just because you know them! What do you think the boss would say?" the bouncer looking scared as he put his hands on Grimmjow's arm to stop him from removing the rope all the way.

"He'd wonder why the hell I have to do this every month. Their names are on the list, and if names are on the list, you let them in you idiot, now let Grimmjow do his job or you won't have one." Ulquiorra walked out and the hallway erupted into whispers about how the club owner was seen in the entrance hallway.

"Move the rope, or loose your arm Orochimaru." Ulquiorra's eyes giving the long raven haired man the stink eye as he tried his hardest to not get freaked out by the snake like man before making a split decision. "Never mind, consider yourself UN employed. Grimm, take care of the front door here while I go get Starrk to work the front." Grimmjow nodded as he finished removing the rope for the three teens. As everyone else groans and hollered about kids being allowed into the club without even ID cards.

"Common guys, up to the office, I'll get Harribel to bring up some virgin drinks for you guys while I go to find Starrk." Ichigo and Hichigo nodded, knowing after a bad encounter just month prior when Ichigo was almost raped in the back alley to another club, to not go against what Ulquiorra said and not wandering off again.

The club was filled with pulsing music, grinding and bumping people, a harsh sent of sweat and booze. Toshiro had no option but to cover his nose as they walked passed a man who smelled too heavily of cigarettes and beer, Toshiro being to type to get headaches from cigarette smoke.

Ichigo and Hichigo thrived in environments like this, both being very sociable people- much more so then Toshiro -they could talk with anyone for hours. Not being trustworthy but kind was part of the traits Byakuya had found admirable about the two boys as they grew up, as well as Ichigo's deep need to protect, countering Hichigo's burning furry and short fuse.

"Dad's going to pick you guys up, right?" Ulquiorra's voice cutting over the music as he weaved in and out of the people as smoothly as possible.

"Yeah… said something about coming here when he was done work and taking us all out for a family dinner… apparently James is going to bring some 'more appropriate' clothes, as he put it… got a feeling he's going to tell us something… Hey, has Nel been by yet?"

"Yeah, she's up with Uryuu right now, talking about music selections for tomorrow night… and the Halloween costume night we're hosting. The three of you care coming to the party right?"

The three teens tilted their heads as they stood outside an elevator, waiting for it to take them up into the sleek office area that Ulquiorra prided himself in having. "But… none of us- or our friends can drink Ulquiorra."

"Of course not. I'm cutting the bar off on Halloween, the last thing I need in drunken idiots in costumes thinking their real. It'll be safe for you and your friends. My entire staff is going to be here serving virgin drinks… all alcohol will be locked behind my desk."

The three teens nodded with wide smiles "Of course we'd love to come! We'll have to go buy our candy supply… but a party at the club would be awesome! Noitira is going to be the DJ, right? He's like, world famous now." Ulquiorra nodded as the elevator arrived and he motioned for them to enter. "Of course… not every day my three young brothers turn fifteen, at least Rukia wont be bothering you that she's two months older then you." he smirked as he closed the gate and hit the button for the top floor as he turned back towards the bar and staff room to find Starrk and Harribel.

Ichigo looked around the sleek office area; it was what looked like a modern-day ballroom, all white and sleek, marble flooring and jade countertops. The world that the three had been risen in was laid out in front of them, and the fact that they could still hear the pulsing music from just beyond the large window to the rest of the club made them feel at ease.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! Toshiro! What took you three so long? Did the bouncers not let you in again?" Nel bounced up and down from the other end of the room with Uryuu right beside her, long sea-foam-green hair hanging down around her belt line as she was already wearing part of her Halloween costume, a fake skull of a ram on the top of her head.

"How'd they let you in Nel? You ain't old enough." Hichigo giving her a slight glare already knowing the answer as she smiled.

"When you have boobs like this kiddies', you can do a lot. That Orochimaru guy is a total pervert. Half the girls in here aren't old enough. None of the guys though, what a creep." Ichigo nodded his agreement as he waved a few of the staff members who worked closer with his brothers, moving over to the black leather couch as Hichigo walked over towards Nel and Uryuu.

"So, what are you guys working on? Anything I can do to help? Ulquiorra said something about music." His lips keeping their trademark smirk as he took his sunglasses off, comfortable being back in the sanctuary of his family.

"Yeah, give song ideas for the Halloween list if you want." Uryuu knowing that Hichigo and Ichigo were more into the death medal and 'rip your face off' kind of music, Nel being into more Pop and Hip-Hop while Rukia and Ulquiorra were classical experts, Toshiro knew the biggest hits of 'the oldies' and 'classic rock' while Uryuu himself kept up with the newest techno and overall hits that everyone loved.

"Sure, put down that Manson song… this is Halloween, and the Beautiful people… those'd be good. Black Veil Brides; Perfect Weapon, Knives and Pens, Fallen Angels, and youth and Whiskey… also good Halloween choices. More relaxed-ish Halloween songs would be; Panic! at the Disco… Marianas Trench always does good, and Mayday Parade." Uryuu nodded as he scribbled it all down on the paper, glad to have Hichigo around so he wouldn't be spit-balling it.

"Hello everyone… I brought the virgins up like Ulquiorra wanted." a large breasted woman with dark brown skin, bright blonde hair and the most piercing pale blue eyes held out a tray filled with seven drinks ranging from bloody-marries to blown-buster; a drink Harribel had made up herself that had become quite popular. "Take em and drink up, make sure that my virgin drink mixing hasn't gotten too bad. Gotta be in tip top shape for my favorite guys birthday party, right?" she gave a wink in Hichigo, Ichigo and Toshiro's direction as she set her tray down after it was almost empty, a drink for Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Oh, that's cold babe… here I thought you and me had a thing going." Grimmjow wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek as he passed to get his drink.

"You wish blueberry, I'm into the triplet thing… why have one when you can have three, ya'know?" everyone just scoffed as Ulquiorra grabbed his drink with a slight smirk, wondering how he'd managed to get such an interesting group of employees.

"Awe, common Harribel, we could always go out to dinner one night and have a few drinks after."

"Don't let Starrk hear you again Grimmjow… I think he'd actually go through with castrating you this time." Uryuu giving his friend a good warning as Starrk walked into the room.

"You know it. Hey Harribel." he walked over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before moving over to the couch and sitting down. "So, Ulquiorra tells me that you're all leaving early tonight… does that mean we're locking up?" Ulquiorra just nodded as he shut his laptop and headed into the inner office with the large mahogany desk that was stained black, setting the computer down and locking the door on his way back out.

"Here's the key… and I swear if I find out you two went at it again in that office I'll burn it with the both of you there."

**AN: **

**Me: hello again, and I'm just like to say, it was a bitch to spell check and grammar check this, my computer called all the characters some really weird names, and since its like a ngiht from the time I wrote all of that I cant remember ^^'**

**Shiro: also, I'm calling Hichigo in his fic for the simple fact that Toshiro is being potrayed as my and Ichigo's twin, in all other fics involving me I will most likely be called Sharkskin (Shiro for short)… right Eli?**

**Me: of course Shiro… and to all of you out there, the major plot is going to be picking up in the end of the second chapter, its going to have multiple chapters of Adventure/Action once I get there with the plot.**

**Ichigo: and don't forget that the next chapter is going to be our Halloween themed Birthday party!**

**Ulquiorra: the club is going to change its theme for the night too. Because we have a large cast of characters here we're going with a Wonderland theme for the club that night, all those who work there will be in some kind of Wonderland costume.**

**Me: Sound happier you emo! Its Wonderland for gods-sake! God I still love you!**

**Shikamaru: Apparently I'm also going to make my début. What a drag… *sighs***

**Me: god… I'm surrounded by tired emo's… and get off my bed Shika! I wanna go to sleep after all this typing!**

**Shikamaru: *lifts head towards me and smirks* then come and join me… but your bed is the comfiest and I'm not leaving.**

**Gaara: *glares at Shika* you vulgar buffoon.**

**Me: why are there only guy anime characters invading my mindscape? I mean, cant any anime creators make better female characters without big boobs? It so sexist… though I have to admit, I like all the guys around in some way.**

**Grimmjow: awe… I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said Eli.**

**Me: shut up and get back to your own room! Everyone who isn't sleeping in my chair or on the floor leave. I'm going to sleep now. And to all the wonderful readers out there, no matter where in the world; thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**

**Gaara: please review Eli really appreciates it… she's just too tired to say it herself… it also might take a while for her to update because she has a math midterm on Halloween day, and several other tests and projects around that is getting in the way of her writing… thank you for reading once again, and-**

**Shiro: review! Ha! I said it last Gaara!**

**Gaara: whatever marshmallow.**


	2. Begining of  New

**Chapter 2: Beginning of a New**

**Me: alright! Chapter 2 and raring to go! I don't really think that Chapter one was all that interesting, but at least its going to be more interesting this time around, I'm going to have some more characters (both in and out of bleach) and I'm going to have some actual plot line. Letting me know if its too descriptive or not descriptive enough will really help me with my writing too!**

**Shiro: yes… my Eli here thinks she should do the disclaimers herself now because when we all talk it seems to get out of hand… though I don't think so. -_-'**

**Me: don't be upset Shiro, now just go wait in the backroom with everyone else and get ready to go on, you are in the first scene.**

**Shiro: *grumbles as he walks away* you don't even do scenes… the only breaks are those weird heart things… -_-'**

**Me: *sigh* thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy! I don't own any of the characters or music, not affiliated with any bands and don't really want to be, and just to warn you all I am a proud supporter of gay rights, so yes; there is going to be some slight homosexual-ness in here, but its not going to be harshly worded or anything like that… really just mentioning men having boyfriends, so… guess I'm just going to start now.**

Story:

Everyone was sitting in the main office to the Club, looking as professional as a group under the instructions of Ulquiorra Kuchiki could be- which was actually really professional. Starrk and Harribel were sitting beside each other on the long couch, taking up very little space with how closely the betrothed were sitting. Grimmjow sitting beside them with a smirk as he looked around the room and played with his finger nails trying to figure out how he was going to get a date for the upcoming party that the meeting was about.

Ichigo, Hichigo, Toshiro and Rukia were all sitting on one couch themselves, all waiting for the meeting to start so they could help decide birthday details as Byakuya calmly sat down on a chair as Ulquiorra walked around, handing out some tea to those who wanted it and Hot chocolate to the triplets who voiced their distain for tea at a young age.

Across from the triplets sat four other people, Nnoitra; a tall lanky man with long raven hair and an eye patch covering his left eye who had been Ulquiorra's DJ since the young man had opened the club after completing his masters degree in business, the man world famous but sticking with the club because of a loyalty thing he seemed to have for the people around him.

Beside him sat a shorter man; Luppi who in all reality was an interesting person in his own, he had short- almost a bob cut -hairstyle, and on his forehead just above his left eye were three consecutive pink diamond shapes. He was obsessed with his beauty and how he looked, usually walking around in a shirt that's sleeves were far too long thanks to his unnatural sense of fashion that no one really cared about but judged just to pick fights with him, being a bartender beside Harribel was something he wouldn't trade the world for though.

Yammy was next to him- an odd pair since Yammy usually spent most of his time either beside Ulquiorra silently or at the front door doing his job of keeping people out of the club if their names weren't on the list. His large build was something that everyone was scared, being built like an underground bunker in strength. Two lines on his cheekbones like war paint.

The fourth and final person was Szayelapporo- or Szayel for short, a pink haired man with thin white glasses covering his face, and giving his thin feminine figure a more girl like shape with how slim they made his face look, unfortunately putting up with his attitude was worth it for the job he did with the lights every night on making the strobes work and making Nnoitra have a better effect on people with the lighting choices the self proclaimed stylish man set up night after night to always be different.

Ichigo looked around the room at his extended family with a slight sigh as he wanted nothing more to sit down and simply enjoy their company, no longer being at odds with Nnoitra or scared of the large block of human flesh that was Yammy, and definably no longer picking fights with Luppi that he and Hichigo always won.

"Alright everyone… I guess we can get started not that everyone is here, Renji already knows what's going on so we don't need to inform him. This year I figured- and Ulquiorra agrees -that the club could do a theme for the staff and honored guests- aka the family. And together my sons and I have decided upon the theme and costume ideas for everyone. There will be no dibs, or threats to kill if someone has the costume you want. Am I understood?"

Because everyone was fearful of the ice-king as they decided to call him, hard glare never leaving his face outside his own home.

"Now, the costume's are all going to be provided by my father, so there is no arguing on how it looks or you want another one. We don't get an option on whether or not you like the costume or not because your either wearing it or being fired. They don't go against company policy so you cant really bitch about that." Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest as he sat down on the edge of the couch that he'd bought, surprised slightly with how well his club was doing- even for down town Vancouver.

"Alright everyone, the costumes will be handed out after I tell you all what your being, so there is no arguing or fussing about it… Ichigo, you're the Hatter. Hichigo; Cheshire Cat. Toshiro; White Rabbit." all three teens pumped their fists into the air with a whoot as everyone else just smirked, knowing that the triplets got their favorite characters because they were the focus of the night.

"Hey Hichigo… you know you could always give the cat to me." Grimmjow's smirk wide as Hichigo just scoffed, turning his black and gold eyes over to Grimmjow and gave his evil smirk.

"Of course Grimmy, and don't forget that I could also walk around owning the Cheshire cat… ya blueberry." Grimmjow's eyes flared dangerously and he stood up, pointing his finger at Hichigo, face turning sadistic with anger.

"I swear to god Marshmallow! Call me that one more time, I dare you! I fucking dare you to call me Blueberry again, and then we can see if you live!"

"Bring it on Blueberry muffin!" Hichigo hopping up with a wide grin on his face as everyone went silent waiting for their daily routine to be over with so they could all get back.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Grimmjow walked across the room and Hichigo spared a quick glance at Byakuya, and seeing his glare let out a sigh and raised a shitty defense against the punch that was flying his way, allowing Grimmjow to hit him in his jaw and make him fall back on his brothers. "You stupid marshmallow! You didn't even block it you fuck!"

Hichigo just got comfortable again and smiled up at Grimmjow, glad that it was extremely hard for his skin to bruise. "Well Grimmy, if I was any lesser of a man I'd call you on child abuse… good to know I'm so wonderful… right?"

Grimmjow just scoffed, grumbling as he turned, stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat back down so he was facing the rest of the room again, slight scowl in place as he watched Hichigo and his brothers as Ichigo and Toshiro just rolled their eyes, allowing Uryuu to get back to telling everyone what costumes they were going to be wearing.

"Rukia, your Alice. Nel; Red Queen. Byakuya; Red King. Starrk; White King. Harribel; White Queen. Yammy; Bandersnatch. Luppi; the Door mouse. Szayel; March Hare. Nnoitra; One Eyed Jack. Grimm; Blue caterpillar." Uryuu stopped as he waited for the inevitable groan and distaste of several people, the approving whoops of the others and slight shrugs of people who didn't really care.

"What? I'm the One Eyed Jack! Are you nuts? Couldn't you have thought of something a little more creative then that bullshit?" Nnoitra glaring at Uryuu who only gulped, moving black slightly closer to Ulquiorra, not yet used to the sudden mood flashes of most of the employees.

"At least your not the fucking Blue Caterpillar! Are you expecting me to smoke all night long or something Ulquiorra? I don't even like cigarettes, they taste disgusting!" Grimmjow looking pissed as Ulquiorra shook his head.

"No Grimm… they have these new cigarette-like things. Its really just evaporated water, but it makes the smoke, and we were thinking about giving you that if you really wanted that much of the costume… but if we want it to be all planned for the party in three weeks we're going to have to start planning now."

"But why the caterpillar?"

"Relax Grimmy. I think you'll be a splendid caterpillar! And I get to be the red queen… but, why is uncle the red king?"

"He had to be a king… and white was taken- though he'd much rather have been the white king if he has a say in the matter." Ulquiorra giving a smile as he rolled his shoulders and neck before standing up. "The costumes are in the next room, get your costume and then come back here and I'll give you your list of to do's for the party, failure to complete the list and your daily duties here will result in a cut in pay, and if it keeps up, you'll be terminated." the stoic face as unchanging as a stone face.

Everyone nodded as they stood up, Ichigo and Hichigo thinking about how many people they could scare at the party if they really tired, standing up and putting their hands in their pockets as they made their way into the next room over to retrieve their costumes.

Three Weeks Later: Halloween

Ichigo was happy, he couldn't have been happier with the costume he'd been given. A large top hat that was so high that if he tried to walk under anything lower then a normal door height it'd get caught. His waist coat and vest a bright purple color that popped in contrast to his hair and matched the hat. A large yellow bowtie with purple polka dots. Oxford shoes snuggly fit with the fact that Byakuya was harsh with his orders about his children all having at least two outfits for formal events.

Hichigo couldn't have been happier with his outfit, sadistic smile larger as he looked in the mirror in the back room. Long sleeved white and purple striped shirt, hugging his chest in just the right places to make it look like he was still lithe and that his chest and abdomen weren't as strong as they were. White pants wrapped in the same purple stripes, right down to his white and purple shoes.

Toshiro was completely enthralled with his costume, it really was of professional quality, and if he lived back in the 16oo's time period he would most certainly be going to school in his costume. Red and White checkered waistcoast with large black buttons. White pants with perfect crease down the front and back. Byakuya had even Given Toshiro a pocket watch with a dragon carved on the gold case. Long white rabbit ears coming out of the top of his head with three piercing's in each, and painted whiskers on his face and oxfords on his feet.

The three teens were currently at the front door to the club, people dancing and having fun on the inside in all manner of different costumes. Rukia was walking around in her Alice costume; blue dress slightly longer then her knees, doll shoes, hair being held back by a white back through her short black locks.

Ichigo turned to his brothers with a smile and jabbed his thumb towards the door where the White King was standing beside a very pissed off Blue Caterpillar. "I'm gonna go check on the list!" his voice carrying over the loud music that Nnoitra was having a blast spinning up at the front of the club, his One Eyed Jack costume, really just a simple black knights costume with an eye patch in the shape of a heart. Grimmjow wearing a Blue set of clothes-including bright electric blue skinny jeans, and the same shade of blue as his pants. Hair styled in an odd front curl that looked only slightly similar to his normal style, his face painted a slight blue that matched both hair and outfit at the same time.

"Hey Grimm… how's the list coming?" Ichigo giving both men a smile as he walked up, smiling and giving the crowd a wink as they all hollered at 'the appearance of the hatter' Ichigo's ego being stroked.

"Pree-good. There are just five people that haven't shown up from the list you've given us… and as for our regulars their all here and enjoying themselves, right?" Ichigo nodded to Grimmjow as he searched the crowd for his girlfriend who had yet come into the club. "Has Tatsuki come in yet Starrk?" the tall White King shook his head, scrolling down the electric list of names and faces that the triplets had given them.

"Not yet kid… she texted though and there was something about her house… here." Starrk held out his phone, no real surprise that Tatsuki had texted the bouncer since Ichigo had told her that he wouldn't have his phone with him.

"Alright… thanks man… can I take this for a minute?" Ichigo motioning the phone as Starrk gave a lazy nod before moving the rope away for one of the regulars. Starrk just shrugged and Ichigo vanished with the phone, walking towards the elevator to the office that Yammy was guarding- prohibiting access to everyone but those who worked there.

Ichigo was quickly texting his girlfriend as the elevator took his hat off not wanting to keep it on forever that night. 'Hey, where are you? weren't you going to come and wish me happy birthday?'

He waited a moment, fisting the phone and walking into the main area where Luppi was having his break- leaving Harribel down in the bar by herself. "Hey Mouse… get your ass back downstairs, you know you cant leave her down there with all those orders." Ichigo smiling as the man with the fake mouse ears gave him a glare, thin tail behind him and the mouse outfit shifting as he moved.

"Don't tell me what to do kid. Harribel told me to come up here for a few because one of your friends called me a girl and it pissed me the hell off." Ichigo stopped and tilted his head to the side, not thinking that any of his friends would be that rude.

"What did they look like?" true concern covering Ichigo's face as he walked into the room and the phone went off, him ignoring it for a moment.

"Some punk kid in a Frankenstein outfit… ugliest fuck I've ever seen." Ichigo nodded, raising Starrks phone to his ear and answering the call, raising a finger at Luppi asking the short man to give him a moment.

"Hello? Starrk Coyote's phone, Ichigo speaking."

'Hey Ichigo… I'm on my way, I just had to deal with dad first… he's being a bit of an ass right now.'

"Are you alright? didn't hurt you or anything right?" Ichigo was always concerned when it came to his friends, chills running down his spine just thinking about how Tatsuki's father used to beat her before they became friends and eventually more.

'No, I'm fine… I'm actually walking passed Starrk right now.'

'I want my phone back Ichi.' the lazy mans voice coming over the receiver and Ichigo nodded.

"Alright… I'll meet you by the door Tatsuki, love ya." Ichigo didn't know if it was just the fact that she was his first real girlfriend, or the fact that she had been his friend for years before they decided to try going out, but he liked the idea of being able to talk to her about everything and anything and not have Hichigo playfully bugging him, or Toshiro over analyzing it, or even Ulquiorra and Uryuu not really seeming comfortable with it… or of course Grimmjow laughing his ass off about the teen having girlfriend troubles.

'Okay Ichigo… me and Grimm will just talk for a bit then.' they hung up and Ichigo blanched thinking about what embarrassing shit Grimmjow would say.

"Sorry Luppi, I have to go or else Grimmjow is going to kill me." Luppi just waved Ichigo off as the teen turned towards the stairs, not even bothering with the slow, lethargic elevator.

Ichigo ran through the club, bumping into the people and having his chest and arms grabbed by some people who had had a drink or two before coming to the club. His face red with the exertion of getting to Tatsuki before Grimm could say anything.

He noticed his girlfriends Zombie outfit and smiled, breaking through the last throng of people and stumbling to a stop in front of her, holding Starrks phone in his hand and setting it in the mans hand before turning to Grimmjow and Tatsuki who hadn't noticed him yet.

"And there he was, running stark naked around the house with Hichigo and Toshiro, yelling at Orihime to get the ice-cream before Hichigo opened the door that Ichigo was going to smack into… locking him-" Ichigo pounced on Grimmjow's back, knowing that the man could take it, a glower on his face.

"Grimm! Shut the hell up you blueberry!" Ichigo wrapping his legs around the man so he could keep holding Grimmjows' mouth without falling.

"Oi! Get off strawberry!" Grimmjow being obviously pissed at the fact that he was being attacked by the teen.

"Ichigo…" Starrk let out a sigh as he walked over, keeping his eyes on the crowd and making sure that no one passed them as he walked over, grabbing Ichigo under his armpits and pulling him off of Grimmjows back with a sigh. "Your making people think your insane… and is this really the place to do this? In front of you girlfriend and all?" Starrk set Ichigo down and fixed the annoying crown on the top of his head and the white cape behind him.

Starrk liked the outfit, calf high leather boots and a regal outfit that mirrored Byakuya's- but his was red. Ichigo just let out a growl and grabbed Tatsuki's arm pulling into the club, annoying that the people were yelling at him to let them into the club.

"Common Tatsuki, we better get in there before these people stop taking the caterpillar seriously." Tatsuki only smirked and followed Ichigo into the club, glad that her boyfriend was a sexy Mad Hatter.

The night was filled with magic and mystery, tables of 'eat me' cakes and tea parties. Harribel and Luppi were mixing vile's of drinks with the tags labeled 'drink me' people were having them left, right and center, all wearing costumes either scary, sexy or plain.

"Hey Ichigo… don't I at least get a kiss?" Tatsuki giving Ichigo a wry smirk as she pulled him to a stop and he turned around with a slight blush.

"Sorry… Grimm just kinda, yeah." Ichigo gave her an apologetic smile as he leaned over and gave her a sift kiss on the lips, pulling back slightly and giving her a smile, glad that she still looked gorgeous aside then the fact that she was a zombie.

"Happy birthday Ichigo. Now common, I've still got two more boys to wish happy birthday to." Ichigo gave a concerned look.

"Well, I hope you don't say it the same way." Tatsuki only gave a smile and wink before she grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards one of the private tables that had been curtained off, having seen Hichigo vanish in there with Toshiro only moments before.

Ulquiorra was sitting down beside Uryuu both wearing red and yellow striped shirts reddish pants and red propeller hats. Black suspenders pulled over their shoulders and brown and white oxfords. Both sitting there with their arms crossed over their chests and one leg over the other.

"Hichigo! Toshiro!" Tatsuki rushed over to the two twins sitting down and hopped on Hichigo's lap as she hugged Toshiro.

"Alright… if you could stop hopping up and down I'd appreciate that Tatsuki." Hichigo's gravelling voice grating as he tried to ignore the feel of her bouncing on his lap as she hugged his brother.

"Pleasure to see you again Tatsuki." Ulquiorra and Uryuu nodding to her at the same time, both seeming a little more angered them usually.

"Hello Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb. How are the two of you doing?" Tatsuki moving over to Ichigo's lap as he sat down beside his brothers. "Well… tonight is going to be interesting… is Nnoitra supposed to be the One Eyed Jack?"

Ichigo nodded as he set his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close as the curtained opened again, allowing Byakuya and Rukia to come in and sit around the large round table.

"If all of you are ready I was thinking about bringing the cake out and letting it be eaten so I can go home soon… good to see you again by the way Tatsuki." Byakuya gave a nod to her and she just smiled and returned the gesture.

"Likewise Byakuya. Mind if I sleep over tonight with Rukia? I don't really feel like dealing with my father and all that beer tonight." Byakuya just nodded before getting up and motioning towards the opening to the curtain as another girl walked in. Short shoulder length reddish brown hair and bright mahogany eyes, wearing a school uniform from a manga she had read once.

"Ulquiorra! I missed you!" the girl hopped over Rukia and wrapped her arms around Ulquiorra's neck with a squeal as she curled herself up on his lap more like she was a snake striking and curling around her pray.

A tall man walked into the area behind her, wavy hair the same color and eyes the same shade as hers with fake fangs in his mouth. "Yuki… attacking your fiancé is hardly the right proper protocol for rejoining each other after our European tour." the man letting out a sigh as he crossed his arms over his chest with a slight glare at the pale man his sister was wrapped around.

"Yuki… when did you get back? I thought you were staying until November." Ulquiorra's face shocked as he returned the hug robotically.

"Oh go away Kaname… I haven't seen in him three months, I have a right to smother him in love don't I?" Yuki moved so she was just sitting in Ulquiorra's lap with her feet towards Uryuu and her back to her older brother. "Its nice to see you again Uryuu and everyone else… mmm, feels so good to be home." she curled tighter to Ulquiorra's chest redy to just fall asleep before she popped her head up and quickly stood up and moving over to the triplets.

"And happy birthday Ichigo, Hichigo, and Toshiro! I cant believe you guys are fifteen! And to think, only five years ago I was where you are now! I'm proud of you three!" she gave each of them a quick hug, giving both Ichigo and Tatsuki a hug at the same time.

"Yuki… why didn't you text… or call?" Yuki just smiled as she walked back over and plopped back down in his lap.

"Sorry… my phone was turned off and I just didn't think about turning it back on… I was expecting you to call yesterday though… why didn't you?" Ulquiorra smiled, setting his arms around her waist and keeping her there, not really caring about the glare that Byakuya was giving him.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I was too busy with all the preparations for the party…its kinda been a hard one to plan." Yuki just nodded and gave a smile, getting more calmed down with the fact that she was back with the love of her life.

"Yes well you still should have called, I'm tired of having her sulk when you forget to call. Your nothing but an inconsiderate-"

"Shut up Kaname. I swear to god if you keep getting pissed at him for something I could have done just as easily I'm going to rip those pretty fake teeth out of your mouth and bite you with them." Yuki glared at her older brother before letting out a sigh and standing up. "Common guys, I want cake and I want to watch my favorite soon to be little brothers open all their gifts… I know I got them some good ones." she gave them a smile and being the teens that they were all three shot out of the seats and everyone headed out to get cake and ice-cream.

Everyone had taken their vehicles back to Byakuya's house where they all sat around in the large living room. Ichigo, Hichigo, and Toshiro still having not opened all the presents they had gotten from the party and everyone still there.

"Hey, stay out of those presents until Haruhi gets here. She wants to wish the three of you a happy birthday too. Hey Byakuya, mind if I get a beer?"

"Of course not, drink in your own home Grimmjow." his voice stern as he looked at the blue haired man out of the corner of his eye as Yuki and Ulquiorra quietly caught up in the corner.

There was a knock on the door and Grimmjow jerked his head towards it before hopping over the couch and skidding to a stop in front of the door, using the ornate handle so he wouldn't slide passed it too far.

"Haruhi!" he gave a wide smile looking at his light brown haired, big brown eyed, short brown haired girlfriend would could pass for a boy if she tried hard enough.

"Hey Grimm… sorry I'm late… the bus station was- wha!" he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and picked her up with a spin as a large smile pulled at his face. As she tried to get balanced in his arms. "Grimmjow! Put me down!" he only chuckled as he set her back down on the floor and gave her a quick kiss.

"Sorry Haruhi… you could have gotten me to pick you up though before the party." she shook her head with an apologetic smile.

"Nah, Grimm, you know I don't really do Halloween… the last time I did anything like that it was back in high school with the club I was in." Grimmjow just sighed as he wrapped his arm over his shoulders as they walked back into the living room, Haruhi giving everyone a wave and looking to the triplets.

"Happy birthday boys… sorry I couldn't get you a present yet… Grimmjow and I are going to the mall tomorrow to get you something." Ichigo, Hichigo and Toshiro just shook their heads.

"We don't need presents Haruhi… all we need from you to make Grimmjow smile normally for once." Hichigo smirking as Haruhi just blushed as she walked in with a glowering Grimmjow, who softened out right away when Haruhi looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Pleasant seeing you again dear… would you like a pumpkin shaped cookie before we get started?"

"Yes!" both Rukia and Yuki answered at the same time, Yuki hopping up and running over to the cookies and Rukia just grabbing one delicately. Byakuya smiled as Haruhi timidly nodded her head and walked over to grab a cookie herself.

"Alright… we've waited long enough dad… can we please open our presents now?" Toshiro giving Byakuya his best puppy god face.

"Fine, fine. Start opening your presents." Tatsuki laughing as Ichigo and Hichigo hopped forward and grabbed their first presents.

**Five years Later**

Ichigo and Hichigo were the best in some cases and the worst in others, Ichigo had decided shortly after his sixteenth birthday that he wanted to be a professional writer after high school or university. Hichigo deciding to become a fashion major, loving different gothic fashions. Toshiro being eminent on his own decision to become a doctor.

Ulquiorra and Yuki got married in the spring, her hate for snow and white something that made snowmen in winter hard for everyone since she just stayed curled up inside with a large stuffed bunny that Ulquiorra had gotten her.

Grimmjow and Haruhi were still dating, deciding that getting it down on paper to become officially married was just a hassle. They got an apartment in Vancouver so Grimm could still be close to the Club and his family and Haruhi in the biggest town around to pursue her love of being a lawyer.

All three boys were going to the best university that Byakuya could pay for- the best of the best really. The triplets knew all about their mother, a beautiful woman who died the night they were born, directly after they were born as a matter of fact, but their father was another story to them that they didn't know anything about.

"Byakuya… you have told us our mothers entire history. But we still know nothing about our father. All we know is a name and when we google it nothing comes up but this stupid gang leader or something. We want to know what our father looks like, what he sounded like… what he did for a living." Ichigo standing alone with Byakuya in his office, after the first week of university when he had come back with Tatsuki, having to leave Hichigo and Toshiro due to school things his brothers had to deal with.

"We all want to know Byakuya. Please, tell us who he was. don't we have some kind of moral right to know?" Byakuya gave a nod before opening the door, seeing Tatsuki sitting on the living room couch texting Hichigo to tell him that Ichigo and Byakuya were talking.

"I'll tell you next time we're all together… it really is time for the three of you to know… all of you to know I suppose. Gather everyone from Vancouver next weekend and bring them here to Karakura. Wives and girlfriends alike… get Ulquiorra to close the club if he cant get Starrk to run it." Ichigo nodded sitting down beside Tatsuki and giving her cheek a kiss.

"Alright dad… but getting Toshiro away from his new boyfriend might not be all that easy… their kind of inseparable."

Byakuya shook his head "No, I don't want anyone who isn't permanent. Tatsuki is coming of course, I already consider her a daughter." he gave a slight smile and Ichigo just blushed, moving his arm from behind her shoulders and crossing them over his chest.

"Shut up dad… your making it sound like I'm going to pop a question or something." Tatsuki only giggled as she curled up at his side, moving his arm on her own and wrapping it around her waist as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry Byakuya… I'll make sure Toshiro doesn't bring his boyfriend… I can speak so he'll actually understand. Unlike Ichigo here… he'll just say something stupid and make Snowflake pissed." Byakuya just gave a nod and turned his head to see the clock. "Alright… want me to order a pizza, or are you guys going to drive back to the apartment tonight?"

"We're heading back actually. Hichigo promised to watch a non-horror movie and with it being this close to Halloween we're not about to miss that." Tatsuki giving a smile as she stood up and walked over to Byakuya "Don't forget to say hello to Orihime for us." Byakuya just started lightly blushing as he nodded his head.

"Hey, we're still going back to get the rest of your things… right sweetie?" Ichigo looking at Tatsuki as he gave Byakuya a hug.

"Yeah… and thank you again Byakuya for helping out with the rest of my tuition."

"No problem… a girl who gets five scholarships and still cant get into university is insane… besides, I have to admit, I wouldn't mind you keeping an eye on my troublemakers for me. And like I said, your already a part of the family."

"Alright… see you later Byakuya… I'll give you a call when we get back to the apartment." Byakuya nodded and followed Ichigo and Tatsuki to the front door, debating on whether or not to get a smaller house because there was no need for all the room any longer with all of the kinds gone and it just being him and Orihime.

Ichigo walked up to his black punch-buggy and opened the door for Tatsuki before he slipped around to his own side and hopped in. "Ichigo… do we even have room for my stuff?"

"Of course… if nothing else we could put some stuff on the roof. It'll all work out." he gave a smile as he turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway.

The drive to Tatsuki's house was much longer then Ichigo would have liked. Her father never liked her, and the simple fact that he knew the man was abusive made his skin crawl even thinking about Tatsuki ever actually going home.

The house was small, really nothing for two people, more like a free standing apartment on a block. He noticed Tatsuki tense beside him as he pulled up to the driveway and stopped the car, turning it off and letting out a deep breath before getting out and walking over to open her door, to find her already standing there with her hands in her pockets and a scared look on her face.

"Ichigo… I want to go in alone… I haven't seen him since the beginning of summer and-"

"No. absolutely not. I'm not budging on this one babe, I'm not sitting out here listening to him yell again."

"Ichigo… I know your thinking about that time… but in all honesty he was kind of just looking out for me. And he should be fine now that I'm-"

"Tatsuki, he's psychopathic, literally… they diagnosed him when you left. I'm not letting you go back into that house alone. Please, don't make me watch you leave." Tatsuki let out a sigh and nodded her head, grabbing Ichigo's hand and pulling him towards the front door.

Everyone was all sitting around in Byakuya's living room, Ulquiorra sitting with a pregnant Yuki beside him, smiles on their faces. Uryuu sitting beside his boyfriend for over three years- a tall Mexican man who went by the name of Chad. Toshiro pissed at the fact that he wasn't allowed to bring his boyfriend. Hichigo was sitting beside his girlfriend; a short girl named Karin, who's really absentminded but overall kind to those she cares about. Ichigo sitting with Tatsuki and everyone else kind of just looking around the room, noticing the lack of glass and sharp objects as Orihime set out a plate of cookies.

"Alright… I wanted everyone important to this family here tonight because there is something I've put off telling you all for a very long time, something about me, and your parents… and yes, there is a reason for all of this secrecy and for so long."

"Byakuya… we just want to know what this has to do with our families." Hichigo glaring slightly as he wrapped his arm around Karin's shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder, waiting for Byakuya to continue.

"Yes… and I suppose I should start at the beginning… no matter how hard it is for me to do this.

"We were never the good kids. a lot like you guys really, but much, much worse. I don't even remember how it all happened, but one minute we were kids walking the streets, trying to think of job ideas to keep us going through school and getting our lives started… and the next thing I knew, we were in charge of the most feared and popular gang in the world; the Death Gods.

"Isshin was really the leader, he took care of the dirty work as I did my best to keep your mothers out of it. Misaki and Hanna, they were the most innocent, because even after a while the Jaegerjaquez got into it somehow.

"Now you must all understand, it was just easier to work the way we were, we got the money to do with our lives what we wanted, and no one knew our real names in the underground. I was just captain six as far as the police and everyone else was concerned. Its not something I like to remember. And we got out, framed some people in a building explosion and it was all over. The Death Gods were gone and I was going to medical school. Isshin and Misaki going to school to become great people, Isshin a doctor too and Misaki a baker.

"We just didn't think it'd catch up with us all. There was a woman about thirty years ago now… just before Ulquiorra and Uryuu were born, just after Grimmjow was born… that someone found the Jaegerjaquez and threatened them. Threatened to turn us all into the police… a man by the name of Aizen Sosuke. I'm surprised it took them so long to actually do it… and the fact that the Kurosaki's were the first to go, I was horrified wondering how long it'd be until me. After all, I was the one who took away his daughter- Hanna.

"What can I say? We fell in love. Hanna was ten years younger then me sure… but it truly was love. I've been waiting all this time for him to send someone after me, or to kill me personally. He blames me for taking Hanna away; for her death.

"I don't know how he did it… but he somehow managed to kill Misaki the same way Hanna died… and well, I'm just waiting for my time to be up I guess… either that, or he's leaving me to suffer for making him suffer as his family was taken away."

Byakuya looked away from the room of shocked people Ichigo and Hichigo seeming the most shocked and angered as they stood up, glaring at Byakuya with the most fury they could before Ichigo got tired of only glaring.

"How could you! How was our mother murdered! You and Renji told us that se died because of a heart condition! You said her heart wasn't strong enough to give birth to three kids and that she didn't want to have a C section because we wouldn't have survived you jackass! What in our lives has been true?"

Ichigo moved forward to give Byakuya a good punch but both Hichigo and Ulquiorra got in the way, holding him back as Grimmjow walked over, seeing the restraint on Hichigo ready to snap quicker then Ichigo if another word was said.

"How can you do this to us? You're our father Byakuya! And you let us go through life thinking our parents just died! How did our father die, huh? If he was able to make our mothers heart weak -if that's even how she dies -how did he kill our father?"

Byakuya gave out a sigh looking back at the three kids and seeing that Toshiro was about to cry as Ichigo and Hichigo now fought against Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Renji.

"Your father was trapped in his car and the car was blown up before being rolled off a cliff into the river. And as for killing your mother… he got one of the nurses in my hospital to inject her with a drug that made her heart beat faster… literally making her heart explode after childbirth. She was taken care of by the law, though it was never traced back to Aizen." Ichigo pulled his fist back and was about to punch Ulquiorra out of his way before the shorter pale raven haired man caught his fist and kicked Ichigo's knee, making him fall to his knees as Grimmjow did the same thing to Hichigo.

"Ichigo… please stop this." Tatsuki hopped up and stood in front of Ulquiorra despite his protesting.

"How do you think we feel Ichigo? We just found out that our grandfather did all this shit. Do you think we want to have this kind of information? But look who opened up the can of worms Ichigo. You couldn't just leave our perfect little world alone, could you Ichigo? Why did you have to know? Why couldn't you have just left it all alone?" everyone could see the hurt and rage boiling in Ulquiorra's eyes and Yuki stood up, moving slowly over to Ulquiorra, only seeing him that upset towards her brother when he refused to allow the two to marry when Ulquiorra had asked.

"Ulquiorra… please, calm down. Just relax and think it through, alright? For me?" she turned him seeing that Tatsuki was good with Ichigo and she grabbed his face, having his bright golden eyes piercing her very soul and she let out a sigh seeing the rage just evaporate from his face.

"I apologize for unloading this all out on you. But I figured it was time for the skeletons to be let out of the closet." Byakuya looking completely heartbroken at the fact that no one could look at him for more then a split second, not being able to tell if they were scared of him or just not sure about what to say or so.

Renji looked at everyone in the room before letting out a sigh "We don't need to apologize Byakuya. They'll get it one day. We did nothing that we wouldn't do again in the same situation." Renji giving everyone a glare before rubbing the back of his neck and rolling his shoulders "I better be getting back to the hospital… that idiot we put in charge sucks at doing our jobs. don't worry about coming back in tonight, I've got it under control."

Renji nodded his head at the room and vanished out the front door, exhaling when the tension just kind of melted off his body. And he looked back at the large wooden door. "Good luck Byakuya… you'll need it with all of them."

Back inside Ichigo and Hichigo were finally sitting back down, albeit a little tense, but sitting silently nonetheless.

"There was a rumor that all the high ranking members of the Death Gods had a gun that they carried at all times… and that they named… what was your guns name dad?" Rukia tilting her head, genuine curiosity in her eyes as Byakuya let out a sigh.

"My guns name is Senbone-Sakura."

"Wait a minute! 'name is' as if you still have it!" Hichigo stood up again followed closely by Ichigo, both staring and pointing at Byakuya with shocked faces.

"Yes… it is at the small of my back… in my house, where it is perfectly legal to own a weapon." Hichigo took a step forward, smile curling over his face as he walked closer.

"Can we see it then dad?" Byakuya nodded as he reached behind his back and pulled out a thin silver gun, the name engraved on the side of the extended barrel, safety locked and barrel pointed away from everyone- though it'd never misfire in his hand.

"Alright… my dad is an ex-gang member… I don't know whether to think this is seriously cool, or really bad." Uryuu looking up at Chad who just silently put his arm around Uryuu's slim shoulders and relaxed.

"I assure you all that there is no threat to you… from me. But I haven taken notice of your upbringings and its most likely around this time that Aizen will try and approach any of you. Meaning that by, well… how do I word this properly?" Byakuya stopped and everyone froze, if anything ever knew what to say it was Byakuya, and he'd usually say it with a snaky voice like the aristocrat he was.

"I want you all to get gun permits and guns to go with them." the younger adults in the room froze; Ichigo and Hichigo wondering why the hell their father of all people would let either of them own a gun with how 'crazy' they were. Toshiro just looked bored as he nodded his head, taking in the information and processing it all quickly.

"Hold it there old man… you want me to own a gun? The guy you claimed clinically insane." Hichigo looking Byakuya in the eyes as he spoke, black on gold eyes staring into that of his fathers and raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. I want all of my children to own a gun. Especially those of you who need to think of someone now. Aizen wont give a damn about who they are. The only people I'm sure he wont care about anymore are Ulquiorra and Uryuu, simply because he would have approached the two of you by now… but Rukia; you look too much like Hanna for him to ever ignore you." everyone in the room nodded as Ulquiorra and Grimmjow both stood up, reaching into the smalls of their backs and pulling out sleek black and silver guns.

"I own a club Byakuya, I kind of own a gun. And as for Grimm, I think he just liked having one." Ulquiorra sat back down putting his arm over Yuki's shoulders as she looked at the silver gun, almost shocked before letting out a sigh as Ulquiorra whispered something in her ear, Haruhi looking simply normal watching the gun be placed on the coffee table.

"Alright… our older brothers have guns… you gonna pull a gun out of your ass too Uryuu?" Hichigo glaring across the room at the glasses wearing raven.

"No… I'm an archer Hichigo… and I cant exactly hide a bow anywhere… though I do have a portable one made that father gave me."

Hichigo let out an exasperated sigh as he fell back beside Karin on the couch who only looked up at him slightly concerned as Ichigo put his arm over Tatsuki's shoulders. As Byakuya looked around before getting up and walking into the kitchen so he could get a bit of wine.

"Care to share dad?" Ichigo standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, scowl on his face- one that rarely left.

"Of course… think everyone else would like some?"

"All I know is I want to be shit-faced before the hour is up dad… have anything stronger then wine?"

"Yes… I have some vodka… but I truly doubt you'll want some of that. You more of a mixed drink of beer guy, I know you are."

"I just want strong." Byakuya held out a glass of wine that Ichigo took and downed right away. Byakuya taking the bottle and a tray of glasses out, motioning for Ichigo to grab the vodka he had taken out of the cup board.

"Alright guys… we have drinks… who's driving?"

"No one. You're all staying here tonight, I don't care about your university courses tomorrow… or the club to plan for. Starrk can deal with the club and I'm sure there is someone you can all get notes off of. Until I say otherwise you're all staying here, no ifs, ands or buts. Now grab a drink and start drinking." Byakuya taking a sip of his wine, planning on having his entire house drunk before night was over.

Ulquiorra walked over and grabbed a glass of wine, looking back at Yuki who only gave a single nod of her head "Go ahead babe… I if could I'd join you." Ulquiorra nodded and walked back over taking a sip or two before sitting back down beside Yuki, looking absolutely stone-faced and unsure.

"I'm gonna need more then just whine Byakuya, you just-"

"I have the vodka Grimm, now shut your fucking mouth and drink." Ichigo held the bottle out for Grimm but Hichigo beat him to it, grabbing the bottle and filling one of the extra cups Byakuya had brought out.

Ichigo couldn't remember much, all he knew was that he'd drunk- a lot -and that he woke up curled up on his old bed with both Hichigo and Toshiro, like when they were babies and small kids. Sporting a splitting headache Ichigo sat up and grabbed his bright orange locks of hair, wondering how the hell he was going to do anything but vomit as soon as his legs got strong enough to take him to the toilet.

"Oi! Wake up you lightweights! It ain't bad enough I had to carry you up, but now your planning on sleeping until four? Yeah right!" Grimmjow bursting into the room making Ichigo wince as the door hit the wall and Grimmjow's voice hit his ears.

"Grimmjow… that is not how you wake up your brothers… this is how you wake up your brothers." Yuki giving a smile as she walked into the opening of the room, before rushing forward and hopping on the three boys on the bed with as many giggles as she could manage.

"Yuki! Your pregnant for god-sakes!" Ichigo blocking the punch Hichigo was sending her way for jumping right on him as Toshiro calmly just rolled off the bed and started walking right for the bathroom.

"Hee… sorry boys, figured that'd get you to wake up faster though." she gave a smile as Ichigo rubbed his cheek that Hichigo had punched when he had gotten in the way. "Besides… I can only do stuff like his for another few weeks… I'm slowing down for the baby, I promise." Ichigo moved back, rubbing his cheek as Hichigo lifted his head. Black on gold eyes glaring at Yuki.

"If I were you, and cared about that monster in your stomach, I'd get out of this room before I kill you Yuki." his gravel-like voice threatening making Yuki sweat drop and Ichigo get between them again.

"Hichigo. Cool it, she doesn't know you're like a fucking devil in the morning." Hichigo shook his head, making to get up before Ulquiorra appeared in the doorway.

"Yuki. Please come and forget about Hichigo right now. And I swear to god Hichi; touch her and your fucking dead." his emerald green eyes leveled at the albino who was still laying on the bed.

Ichigo let out a sigh once Yuki was up and followed her out of the room, planning whole-heartedly getting into the bathroom after Toshiro, wondering why the snowflake had to use his bathroom and not the one in the hall.

"Thank you for taking the punch Ichigo… sorry for making him do that."

"No problem. I know how he is in the morning, taken my fair share of punches for both Toshiro and Rukia, even Nel a few times. Besides, you're important to me Yuki, and what can I say; I have a protecting complex." Ichigo said it with a wide smile and Ulquiorra just rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Stop hitting on my wife Ichigo. And he really does have a protecting complex. Anyhow, common, dad is going to take us all out to breakfast… or lunch now I suppose." Yuki nodded and gave Ichigo a quick hug before leaving the room with Ulquiorra and heading back down to the living room to hang out with everyone.

Once Ichigo got his own bathroom back he got into a quick shower, making sure he no longer smelled of any kind of alcohol- knowing how much Tatsuki got headaches from the sent and just never voiced the fact to him directly, it really was one of those things that just grew on him so he knew what she liked and didn't.

"Ichigo… are you feeling a little better today?" Orihime giving Ichigo a smile as he hopped into the kitchen and gave her cheek a kiss before moving over to Tatsuki and kissing her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Better… by far. How about all of you?"

"Wow Ichigo… if I didn't know you better I'd say you got laid." Grimmjow giving a smirk as Ichigo glared over Tatsuki's shoulder as she just giggled.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear that Grimm. My days just start better when Hichigo punches me in the face, ya know?" Ichigo moved to sit over between Tatsuki and Nel, stretching slightly as he looked around, wondering when the last time he'd been drunk like that was.

"Your nineteenth birthday… remember? Byakuya bought you all the alcohol you asked for until the bar finally cut all three of you off." Ichigo turned around seeing Rukia walk in, obviously catching his actually asked out loud question.

Getting to the restaurant everyone sat down, people looking at the large group of people, all seeming normal to Byakuya and everyone in their party as onlookers just raised eyebrows at all the odd hair colors and tall people walking in.

"Renji, do me a favor and pass the maple syrup please." Yuki giving a kind smile to the red head as he nodded and passed her to golden goodness.

"Yuki… what are you doing here?" everyone turned their heads from their silent two and three people conversations and looked over at Kaname, standing just off their table to the side form Yuki.

"Kaname? Kaname! You're here!" Yuki hopped up and lunged forward knowing her brother would catch her. "Why are you here? When did you get back into town? How is everyone? Zero? And mom and dad? How is everyone speak up big brother!"

Ulquiorra flinched to catch her when she first leapt up but managed to restrain himself knowing it'd just make more strains with their two families.

"Zero is coming inside any moment now… Mom and dad are parking the car with him. Uh… I can ask them to go somewhere else Yuki… I know they haven't talked to you yet and-"

"No-no… don't worry about me Kaname… I'm just glad that you and Zero are still alright with me." Yuki gave a slight smile as she looked back at Ulquiorra. "Can I go say hi? Maybe with Nel and Rukia?"

"You don't need to ask me for permission for anything Yuki… except maybe something outrageous with our soon-to-be child my dear… and all I ask is that you bring Kaname with you."

The entire table could see the worry in his eyes as Ulquiorra looked at Yuki, wanting to say no but knowing that she'd be more determined to do it if he said no.

"Yeah, I'll go with her. Common Yuki." Kaname held his hand out for hers and escorted her out of the building, the moment they were out the door Ulquiorra slumped forward on his table and let out a shaky sigh.

"Oh god… dad… will it always feel like this?" Ulquiorra looking over at Byakuya with a slightly pained expression only to have Byakuya and Renji both scoff and nod, answering his question.

"Pretty much son… it'll be even worse once the babies born though, she'll want to take the child and show him or her off… it'll be about ten times worse" Ulquiorra let out a shaky breath before letting his head hit the desk again.

"Then please… tell me the secrets to being a father."

Ichigo couldn't help his next words "And the hell truly begins for the young father." everyone started snickering as Tatsuki punched Ichigo's ribs.

One Week Later

Toshiro was on edge to say the least, Gin had asked him to meet in the café just outside Toshiro's apartment that he shared with Ichigo and Hichigo. His nerves running wild trying to think of what the surprise would be that his boyfriend had come up with.

"Ya know, everyone's looking at ya because ya didn't wear tha tuke like I asked of ya." Toshiro spun around as hands were placed over his eyes to see his boyfriend Gin, wearing a long black leather jacket, v-neck crimson shirt and black jean pants that hugged his legs.

"Gin! I thought you were going to be here at six." Toshiro's face turning slightly red with the effort to not hug the man in front of him. "And its not like your hair is covered… I mean, its silver Gin." the man's fax face only grew more so as he hugged the short white haired boy.

"Well, ya do look cute. Common, movie starts a' six and I feel like a bit of a drive first." Toshiro nodded with a wide smile as he grabbed Gin's hand and followed him out of the café and into the car.

Toshiro loved Gin's car; small black sport model that went faster then any Byakuya or he had bought yet, his love for the automobiles almost as strong as his deep affection for his boyfriend.

Hopping into the only passenger seat in the car and Gin hopped into the driver seat, smirking as everyone turned their heads when the engine turned on, rumbling to life with a power that Toshiro loved to hear.

"And a driving we go." Gin opened his light blue eyes for a moment, looking into Toshiro's turquoise as he pulled onto the road and sped off.

Ten Minutes Earlier

"Rukia… Common, we need to hurry up or we'll be late and you wont be able to surprise Toshiro when we get to the café." Gin smirking at Rukia as she grabbed her jacket and slipped her shoes on, glad that Gin was being kind enough to drive her down to the theater for her own date.

"I'm coming, sorry Gin, I know you want to get to Toshiro." Gin just smiled, keeping his arms crossed over his chest as she shook his head.

"Nah, I want to get you there and know you'll be safe." Rukia nodded as she finally grabbed her purse, walking to the door where he was standing.

"Alright… I'm good to go Gin."

"Alright… my car is just out in the parking lot." Rukia nodded as she followed him down the stairs, enjoying the small talk that they were both used to around the other.

Moments later out in the car Gin gave a smile as he pulled a tranquilizer out of his pocket, speeding the car off and shooting Rukia's side without her even realizing it.

"Sorry babe… but I gots orders… and those orders say take… now I just have to lure my beautiful boyfriend so I take 'im too." Gin's smile spreading as he turned the corner, seeing the café his boyfriend was sitting in and pulling up to the curb as the passenger seat rolled back, making Rukia's limp body roll into the covered back that attached to the trunk.

**AN:**

**Me: hello everyone! Thank you for reading Ch.2 and I apologies for it taking so long! I've been busy as heck with school: starting a student newspaper, dealing with student counsel, and my writing class… -_-'**

**Grimm: wow… you seriously need a break Eli. And to think; just last year ya had nothin to do in school.**

**Me: well its not like I'm learning anything… math isn't needed. Anyhow. Thank you all for reading and I'd love to know what you think of the chapter… maybe if you have any constructive criticism- that'd be good too.**

**Gaara: Review please… *gives strained smile that looks kinda creepy* we'd love to hear what you have to say.**

**Me: see Gaara? Your getting there, we just gotta work on that smile a little bit more and you'll be good.**

**Gaara: *drops smile and give puppy dog eyes* Why are you trying to change me?**

**Me: sorry! ^^ didn't mean to, never mind I just wanted you to be a little kinder to everyone Gaara.**

**Gaara: s'alright. As long as you don't really want to change me too much. Remember reader; review and share your ideas on how you think its going.**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Ch.3 Cat and Mouse**

**Me: alright, I just realized after posting ch.2 that I didn't give any credit or even any information about who people are and where their from;**

**Gaara: Yes, Elizabeth forgets about stuff like that a lot. Anyhow: Yuki Kuran is from Vampire Knight (all rights given to original author) Haruhi is from Oranan High School Host Club (all rights given to original author) Karin is from Kamichama Karin (all rights given to original author) sorry for the confusion and not giving the rights to the correct creators.**

**Me: thank you Gaara… I think that was almost as long as your speech made in the manga. Anhow, for this chapter I'll give the rights for added characters at the end when I've written them all.**

**Grimm: well, can we get on with the story now? After that nice little cliffy you gave everyone there Eli I wanna know what happens, and I wanna know when your gonna put Pantera in here.**

**Me: shut up Grimm. I'm kinda busy typing. Please enjoy the story everyone and I don't own anything but plot.**

Story:

Ulquiorra let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as he paced back and forth in Byakuya's living room, his pace quickening as he ran his hands through his almost shoulder length hair and grabbing the ends and pulling to try and distract himself.

"Fuck! Why can't we do anything? After what you told us we know who has them!" Grimmjow was surprisingly calm, Haruhi sitting beside him and holding his hand as if taking his high tension and frustration into her own relaxed personality. Ulquiorra was really tense, Yuki was sitting down on the couch, trying and not succeeding to relax as she cried, making Ulquiorra fear for both her mental health and the life of his soon-to-be child.

"Ulquiorra… sit down, the police are still here, just shut up." Ichigo and Hichigo glaring into the fireplace as the police droned on and on to Byakuya, trying to ask him what his children had been doing, or if he had known of what their plans were.

"Alright… can we talk to the boys brothers?" a police officer walked into the room as he spoke and every male head turned in his direction before the officer sighed "I meant his blood brothers please."

Ichigo and Hichigo stood up and followed the man towards the back door that lead into the over sized back yard that hadn't been properly used by children since they were fifteen and playing soccer back there.

"Do either of you two know where your brother was going?"

"Yes, we've told you people a million times. He went out with his fucking boyfriend. Are you just not getting it, or is it the fact that we're saying out brother is going out with his boyfriend?" Hichigo's patience wearing thin as the officer held up his hands in defense, motioning that he meant no harm.

"We're just checking… do you have a name?"

"Yes, again, we've told you his name. It's Gin, Ichimaru Gin." Ichigo taking over as Hichigo clenched his fists together and ground his teeth together, eyes flaring behind mirrored sunglasses.

"Sir… please take your sunglasses off, we are indoors and there is no need when you are speaking with officers of the law."

"I don't think you want to see my eyes officer… their rather, peculiar compared to normal eyes." the officer just scoffed holding out his hand.

"Take the glasses off young man." Hichigo shrugged as he reached up and took the sunglasses off with a slight smirk, keeping his eyes closed as he pulled the sunglasses off and set them perfectly into the officers hands.

"There you go sir. Now if I were you I'd get back to your questioning before you get scared." the officer ground his teeth together, feeling like he was being pushed around and not taken seriously by the two twins.

"Open your eyes now before I-"

"What? Arrest me for not looking where I'm going? Just ask your questions old man."

"Open your eyes or I'll bring you in for questioning kid! Now!"

With a sigh and smirk Hichigo popped his eyes open, golden irises looking directly at the officers eyes, making the man actually shriek and reach for his gun.

"Dad!" Ichigo quickly stepping in front of Hichigo as the Officer took aim, making sure to cover all kill shots.

Byakuya was there in a moment, standing over the short man who was still holding his gun in the general direction of his adopted sons. "I'd appreciate it if you'd give me back the glasses, and lowered your gun from my sons officer… or I'll have to close my door to the law." his voice stone cold as his eyes dug holes into the officers soul and made the man feel like he was being frozen from the inside out.

Minutes later all the police were gone and Byakuya was letting out a sigh as he grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled some information down on the paper and handed it off to Ichigo. "Take your brothers and go here, ask for Shikaku Nara. He'll set you up with everything you need as soon as you tell him the sixth sent you. Bring it all back here and I'll take you all somewhere after that."

Ichigo nodded slightly before giving Byakuya a scoff "The sixth… wow, sounds like we're going to be dealing with something interesting…" his smile spreading as he ran his free hand through his hair and rolled his shoulders, looking at the address and nodded, handing the paper to Ulquiorra's outstretched hand as Grimmjow read over his shoulder.

"You're sending us on a fieldtrip Byakuya? Wow, I feel so honored." Grimmjows smile widening as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned back towards Haruhi "See you in a bit babe. You don't mind, do you?"

"Grimm… I'm going to school to be a lawyer. What do you think?" her glare one of unforgiving nature that Grimmjow had gotten used to over the years.

"Well… good thing that I might need one, I promise I wont do anything bad… I'm sure Byakuya is going to give us the most legal way to do this possible… or tell us how to do it without getting caught."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I swear to god if you-"

"No deaths will come I assure you Haruhi. Shikaku is good with tranquilizers. And his guns are top quality."

"But you're an ex gang member… I know all about you, I've done papers on the Death Gods. How do I know that your not going to put Grimmjow down that same-"

"If you know so much my dear, how many people were killed by me and how many places that had been hit had found people simply just knocked out or under a heavy anesthetic?" Byakuya's eyes traveling over to the short haired woman that deep down he knew he liked being around and that he thanked for being able to deal with Grimmjow in her own way.

"Over twenty separate locations and in numbers of people over three hundred." Byakuya nodded as he walked over to his lazy boy and sat down.

"Yes. My men only worked with tranquilizer guns and were skilled in the knowledge of pressure points that knock men out. And if any of my men were found with deadly guns I had them moved under another 'captain' I assure you Haruhi, you cant tie anything back to me but these words… and for all you know it could be nothing but an elaborate story my dear."

"Hichigo, you're not going without me. I refuse to be left out of this like some kind of child. And don't backtalk because I know that you know that I could do it."

Hichigo let out a sigh as Karin stood up and walked over to him, doll-like face in a serious scowl as she stood in front of him, ready to plead her case and talk him around taking her with him. "Karin love, I'm not taking you to meet someone I haven't met myself first. I don't care how willing and capable you are of whipping me like a dog. I'm not taking you anywhere. You're staying here with Haruhi, Yuki, Orihime, Byakuya and Renji." Karin just glowered and Hichigo knew he was about to fold when Ichigo put his hands up and stood between Hichigo and his greatest downfall.

"I'll take good care of him alright Karin? I promise, no harm will come to Hichigo with us there." he slowly started to back up towards the door, pushing Hichigo behind him as Ulquiorra gave Yuki a quick kiss and then lead the way as Grimmjow just walked out the door giving Haruhi a weak smile."

"Hichigo Kurasaki! I swear if you don't come back to this house I'm going to find you and kill you myself!" the door closed and Hichigo gave a sigh, glad that he was away from his lovely caring girlfriend who scared the shit out of him when she really wanted to.

"Common man… couldn't have found a better girl who didn't scare you?" Ichigo smirking at the fact that Hichigo looked like a whipped dog, could practically see the ears on the top of his head, drooping.

"Common you two, hurry up will you? I want this done before Yuki falls asleep tonight so I can say goodnight." Ichigo and Hichigo just smiled as Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and hopped into the front of his small sports car.

"We call Hichi's car!" Ichigo and Hichigo running to the low racing car that Hichigo had owned since their sixteenth birthday.

"You know Ichi, I still don't know why you didn't want a better car then that ugly old buggy you got."

"Hey, with the job I have now and the birthday money I haven't spent in five years I've almost got enough for my own car. And with our inheritance we're entitled to this year, I might even have enough for the down payment on my own apartment."

"Wow… I admire you Ichi, you actually care about your future… you know as well as I do that we're all going to have enough money to live the rest of our lives with that money." Ichigo just smiled as he rolled his eyes, trying his best to think of how his future was truly going to play out.

Hichigo and Ichigo beat Ulquiorra and Grimmjow by a good ten minutes, sitting outside the large office building in the middle of the day, sleek black racing car waiting calmly as the two inside tried to piece together why Byakuya would send them to an office building.

"Common, Grimm and Ulqui just got here." Ichigo opening the passenger door and climbing out of the low car. And towards the front doors that Ulquiorra and Grimm were already walking through.

Getting to the front desk Ichigo looked around seeing everyone looking at them oddly, Hichigo wearing his sunglasses, Grimmjow's hair standing out like Ichigo's and Ulquiorra keeping the best poker face any had seen as he walked up and simply asked.

"I would like to speak with a Mr. Nara please." the person behind the counter nodded and picked up a phone.

"Hello Mr. Nara? There are four men here to speak with you." they all waited a moment as the person on the other side of the phone spoke. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Nara cant see anyone right now, you'll have to make an appointment and then come back."

"Tell him The sixth sent us." Ulquiorra's face not changing a bit as he spoke and the woman nodded, raising the phone back to her ear again.

"They said that the sixth sent them sir… does that change- yes sir… of course, I'll send them right up!" she lowered the phone "The top floor, the elevator will open right up to the office." Ulquiorra nodded as he turned towards the elevator and pushed the button.

"I wonder why he sent us to a car dealership building… I mean, isn't there a better cover then this?" Ichigo mused as he looked around the front room filled with a few cars, including the make and model of Hichigo's car.

"Well what do you want it to say Ichigo?" they all stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed Grimmjow finished what he was saying. "Do you want it to say 'come in we have guns and weapons we once gave to gang members' because I doubt that'd go over well Ichigo." Ichigo just rolled his eyes at Grimmjow before pulling his phone out at the new text he received as Grimmjow was berating him.

'Ichigo… how are you doing?' Tatsuki's name lighting up the screen as he read and texted back.

'Fine… how's everything over there with dad? He's not telling you embarrassing stories, is he?' a slight smile crossing his face as he sent the message and waited for the reply.

'Of course Ichigo… I didn't know you had a birthmark on your butt. I was aware of the scar on your stomach, but I mean really.'

Ichigo's face went red as he replied 'Repeat that to anyone and I'll kidnap you for a month. I have to go now, see you in a little while.'

He put his phone in his pocket and looked at everyone as they all turned to him with slight smiles. His phone went off once more and he pulled it out, reading the text as quickly as possible 'Is that promise Ichi… because Yuki's bugging me about telling her, and I think I will.' his face went even redder as Hichigo read over his shoulder before looking at his blushing brothers face.

"Man Ichi… ya look like some kinda blushing virgin… what'd she say before that text huh? Tell me or I'll find out myself." Ichigo shook his head and pocketed his phone again, determined to keep it a secret from Hichigo for as long as he could.

"Fine, I'll just ask Tatsuki later when we get back."

"Its nothing you don't know already Hichigo. Stay out of my life or I'll tell Karin the same thing Tatsuki's threatening to tell Yuki." Ulquiorra just scoffed as he rolled his eyes as the elevator came to a slow stop and the doors opened with a loud ding that rung out over the whole floor.

"Mr. Nara will see you now sirs." all four men turning and looking at the small blonde haired woman as she typed away at a computer before Ulquiorra just continued walking as if he hadn't heard or seen her.

"So… the four of you have come because the sixth sent you is that correct?" a young boy spun around in the large chair, looking to be no older then fifteen, fingertips together and face serious as the four men stopped upon seeing his face.

"My name is Shikamaru Nara. My father is the man you're looking for, but I assure you, I'm the only one here that can help with what you need help with at the moment. My father is in France right now and wont be back for four weeks… and if my intel is correct, your brother and sister are missing."

Ichigo ground his teeth together as he tried to think of a way to make the short kid shut up with how much he knew- most likely information about them as well.

"Alright… then you have what we need, right?" Grimmjow's face conveying little emotion unlike Ichigo and Hichigo.

"Uryuu has been on the phone with me for the ride over and has told me what happened. I'm willing to help you for little cost actually. My father believes the sixth is a valued business partner and I believe that both men are wise enough to not get caught… weather you four are wise enough to not get caught is another story though. But, I've talked to my father and he said that if the sixth believe it can happen that I should just give you what you need…"

Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest, getting annoyed with all the talking this kid was doing. Hichigo just being annoyed that this kid had gotten all that done in the fifteen minutes it took them to drive down and wait.

"Alright, follow me please sirs. Now I know you don't want your names in this… so give me something to call you, will ya? Uryuu didn't mind about having his name in there, but I'm sure you guys might want some kind of secret with names."

Ulquiorra nodded "Quarto."

Grimm smirked "Sexta."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck thinking as Hichigo smirked knowing exactly what he wanted. "Cero." letting out a sigh Ichigo rolled his shoulders still trying to think.

"Zero I guess. Since he took what I wanted." Ichigo glaring at Hichigo while Shikamaru just nodded.

"So I'm guessing Quatro and Sexta are going to be the hard hitters, am I right?" they just shrugged and Shikamaru let out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "The sixth should have come with you… anyhow, Gaara is our gunman, he'll set you up with what you need… make sure that you'll have what you need and what fits you perfectly." all four nodded as they followed Shikamaru passed the woman who was still typing away at her computer as if she hadn't really noticed them.

Shikamaru lead them into his back office and through a secondary door that opened to a large room which a short redhead about the same age, large black rings around his eyes and a tattoo over his left eye, bent over a gun polishing it.

Gaara set the cloth down on the table before picking up a scalpel and digging out a slight amount of dirt from one of the small crevices. "Gaara… I've got some people here for you to deal with."

"You want them gone?" Gaara's eyebrow-less eyebrow raising as he stopped his movements and looked at Shikamaru and the black haired teen shook his head, pineapple shaped ponytail swaying slightly behind him.

"No Gaara… not that kind of deal with. They need some weapons for a personal reason."

"Oh…" Gaara looked all four of them up and shook his head "Not me." Shikamaru let out a sigh before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Common man. Dad said to trust that they'll do it right."

"Noobs Shika."

"That doesn't matter right now Gaara. He's the sixth you know. I'm sure that he'll give them what they need to pull it off."

Gaara just shook his head "No Shika."

"Oi. You listen up you stupid cheery. My brother and sister are missing, and its because of who our parents were. don't you dare tell me that you know what we're going to do. I'm going to get them back and I'll do it with or without your help." Hichigo stepping forward and pointing his finger in Gaara's face, making the red head grind his teeth together and raise the scalpel and pointing it at Hichigo's nose

Gaara looked Hichigo up and down for a moment, moving the blade away from the adults nose, positive that he was going to be hard to deal with and find a weapon for if he took on the challenge.

"What do you use?" his voice dull as he turned back to the gun he'd been polishing for more then an hour, loving the shine of properly polished metal.

"Uh… what?" Hichigo's eyes widening behind his glasses as he stepped back away from the angered looking redhead.

"Weapon." Gaara going back to polishing as Ulquiorra crossed his arms over his chest.

"We're looking for guns."

Gaara shook his head at the bluntly stated remark "Model, make, size." Ulquiorra shrugged before pointing over to Hichigo. Gaara looked over and shrugged "Hold out your arms." motioning for both Ichigo and Hichigo.

Hichigo held up both his arms as Ichigo crossed his shaking his head, obviously scared of the teen.

Gaara rolled his eyes and grabbed the polishing rag again and throwing it at Hichigo, watching as the albino caught the rag in his right arm before walking up, snatching his cloth back and pushing his left arm down. "Gun arm only. You" Gaara motioned for Ichigo and the Orange haired teen just shook his head.

Shrugging Gaara figured that they were twins so finding the right gun should be simple math from one to the other.

"Here." Gaara pulled a gun off the walls filled with weapons of all kinds and as Hichigo reached for it he ripped it away shaking his head and tossed it passed Ichigo's head to a cushioned wall where it fell onto a large mat on the floor. "No." Gaara grabbed another gun off the wall and did the same before Hichigo could even touch the polished silver with his finger tips.

"Oi… are you gonna let me see if their alright or not?"

"Relax Cero. Gaara here can tell if a gun is good for a person. It doesn't matter to him if the person has never picked up a gun in their life before. So long as its one of the guns he's detailed or dealt with he can tell if it first before you touch it. And he can tell if a guy's gun fits him as he's holding it." Shikamaru stepping in so Gaara didn't have to speak, knowing that the teen hated speaking about anything.

"Huh." Gaara glaring slightly as he pushed another gun towards Hichigo, actually letting him hold it for a moment and weigh the gun before ripping it away and tossing it passed Ichigo's head and towards the cushion, freezing when he didn't hear the familiar smack.

Gaara turned his head towards Ichigo, noticing that he was looking at the black and silver gun as if it was some kind of new being. Holding the polished gun in his left hand, making Gaara's eyes widen slightly.

"You're a lefty?" Ichigo nodded holding the gun barrel out before flipping it so the hand grip was facing Gaara

"Y-yeah, sorry, I shouldn't have grabbed it." Gaara shook his head and grabbed Ichigo's forearm, turning his arm in several directions seeing that the gun fit perfectly.

Turning back to Hichigo Gaara pointed to Ichigo. "You lefty too?" Hichigo shook his head smirk leaving his face.

"Nah, I'm right handed." Nodding his head Gaara looked back at Ichigo's hand once more before walking over to the wall and grabbing a gun the exact same make and model with the kinds of metal just switched from the colors Ichigo had.

"Here." He placed the gun in Hichigo's hand and noticed his face light up considerably as he started flipping the gun in his hand.

"Damn… this feels nice. Is it the right one?" Gaara nodded as he moved away from Hichigo, noticing that the albino was playing around with the gun, tossing it back and forth between his hands and then spinning it as Ichigo just put it in the holster Gaara had tossed at him and Hichigo.

Gaara stood in front of Ulquiorra as the raven shook his head and reached into the back of his pants and pulled out his gun. "I already have one." Gaara's eyes widened seeing the weapon in the pale mans hand and quickly snatched it before throwing it to the ground hard enough to break the weapon- something that shouldn't have happened.

"Horrid." Gaara glaring as he walked over to the wall as Ulquiorra looked at his broken gun on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened as Grimmjow reached behind him and tucked his gun further into the back of his pants. "Here." Gaara grabbed a gun off the wall and held it out to Ulquiorra.

Timidly grabbing the gun Ulquiorra was surprised to feel how nicely the gun seemed to fit in his grip, fingers curling perfectly around the hand piece and barrel balancing the gun out perfectly for him. "Wow… this feels nice."

"Do you need a gun for your line of work Quatro?" Shikamaru raising his eyebrow as he looked at the small of Grimmjow's back and seeing the gun he had there. "And Sexta."

"Yes actually. It never hurts to have one in our line of work." Ulquiorra taking the holster that Gaara was passing him and nodded as Shikamaru just shrugged.

"Alright… I don't judge… but you might want to give Gaara your gun Sexta… he doesn't like having to take them by force really." Grimmjow just glared for a moment as Gaara stepped over and held his hand out for the gun and Grimmjow just let out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't break it… I at least want to get some kind of value out of the damn thing." he pulled the gun out from behind his back and set it down in Gaara's hand, being overall shocked when the redhead tossed it over his shoulder with a huff, "Fuck!" Grimm moved to retrieve the gun, his body half out the window before he turned in rage towards the red head.

"You idiot! The safety was off you dip-" he stopped as a resounding shot was heard followed close behind with several cars screeching to halts and getting into accidents as there was an overall sound of mass panic.

"What a drag… I'll deal with it. Gaara, take them to the range when your done alright?" the redhead just nodded as he examined Grimmjows right hand. Before walking over to the wall and grabbing a pistol and a large shotgun.

"Here." Gaara handed Grimmjow the pistol first to his left hand before setting the shot gun in his left hand, glad when it seemed to weight nicely in his left hand, muscles flexing just enough so his arm wouldn't fall with the weight. "Good. Follow." he motioned with his left hand as he walked passed all four men and up to the cushioned wall he had been throwing the guns at, pushing it aside to reveal a large metal door.

Hichigo went through the door first, followed by a slightly less timid Ichigo, Ulquiorra behind him and Grimmjow bringing up the rear in front of Shikamaru. "So… your both being strangely cryptic as we follow you down this large hallway of stairs into an area we have no idea about." Hichigo giving a smirk as he looked around, taking his sunglasses off since the stairway was poorly lit and he didn't need the added darkness.

"We're not being cryptic… there just isn't much to say, for anyone really. We're taking you to a shooting range I have here in the building just to find out what kind of shooting you all do, to make sure that Gaara's pick was correct… also to kind of get you used to guns for the sixth… he doesn't like new gunmen really. And seeing how the two of you who already had guns were holding them, that you have never actually used them."

Grimmjow bristled hearing that the raven knew so much about him without even asking questions, his teeth grinding together as his cyan eyes looked around the stairwell, his mind automatically looking for an out incase he needed it. Eyes glaring further as he noticed there was no out.

"I hope you realize that the four of you are the only ones with weapons here Sexta. There is no need to panic about an escape." Shikamaru watching as Grimmjow flexed his muscles in his shoulders a few times.

"I knew that… and stop doing that, if I want you to know what I'm thinking I'll fucking tell you." his jaw clenched as tight as it would go, his trademark smirk being gone as his hands clenched around the shotgun he was holding, the pistol being placed in the holster that Gaara had given him.

Gaara stopped at another large metal door and pulled out a set of keys, thumbing through a couple before finding a large key and jamming it into the lock and turning the key, making a large resounding clicking sound ring through the stairwell.

Everyone followed Gaara into the shooting range, different sectionals set up for more then four people, target dummies at the end with the classic kill-shot lines marked on in red.

"Pick one." Gaara motioned towards the different stalls before walking over and grabbing six sets of ear mufflers and goggled before walking back over and holding them out to each of the people there.

"Alright… I simply just want to see a few shots to start off… kill your respective dummies."

"Uh… I don't want to know how to kill people actually." Ichigo looking at Shikamaru with large honest eyes, not even trying to hide his dislike for the idea of killing.

Shikamaru just nodded "Alright then… give me a minute to set up the tranquilizer dummies… is it the same for all of you?" everyone nodded but Hichigo and Grimmjow.

"I'd like both dummies set up if possible." Hichigo nodding in agreement to what Grimmjow said, both having their sadistic smiled on their faces, something both rarely went without.

"Alright… until then Gaara will show you what to do while I get it all set up." Shikamaru moved to change the dummies around as everyone turned their attention back to Gaara.

Without any expression on his face Gaara looked at Ulquiorra and raised the goggles to his face and ear muffs to his head, slightly smiling as the emerald eyed man did as he did, mirroring his motions, prompting the others to do it too.

Gaara went through the gun safety without ever saying a word, using a gun he had grabbed to show them what to do, taking their guns if it was different for the separate models, having to show Grimmjow everything for the shot gun.

Byakuya was glad that the four of them got back within the day, knowing that sometimes when he sent people to Shikaku in the past that it could have taken up to three days to give them the training they needed.

"You four finished that training very quickly… it took Renji an entire day… and that was exceptional for how much he makes you do." Ichigo nodded, still sweating from all the intensive training Shikamaru and Gaara had put them through- over fifty different drills they had all passed quickly.

Ulquiorra only looked disheveled where everyone else was standing there looking absolutely horrid. Grimmjow covered in sweat and cuts from head to toe, Hichigo and Ichigo being equally scratched and bruised, their gun arms in much more pain then their other arms.

"Well… I suppose I should give you a day's recovery before my own training… I got everyone back to their campuses and apartments… Yuki is still upstairs though, I suggest her staying with a trusted person until your child is born." Ulquiorra nodded before turning to the stairs, knowing which room Yuki would be in and deciding to head there so he could take a nap with his wife before getting up to get to the club later that night.

Ichigo looked at the couch and then to Hichigo, both getting the same idea to get to the couch before the other, taking off at a run and both landing on each other on the couch. "Get off Hichi. I'm tired."

"You get off ya strawberry." Byakuya just sighed as the two tiredly fought each other simply just tangling their limbs together more then they already were, tiring themselves out further until they simply fell asleep; Ichigo's head on Hichigo's shoulder, their legs tangles around one another and arms in every direction. "Night Ichi."

"Night night Hichi." Byakuya couldn't help but scoff as Grimmjow waved behind his head and turned to the stairs determined to die for a while.

One Week Later

Ichigo and Hichigo were as tired as they could ever be. Byakuya had been working them to the bone all week, getting them stronger and shooting better. Ichigo had been described as the 'hit man' being able to hit a pressure point with a tranquilizer in the right place to knock them out as soon as the dart hit. Hichigo being designated the 'hard hitter' his trigger finger being the fastest of all four of them.

Grimmjow had been given the title 'expert' from Byakuya and Ulquiorra was the 'manipulator' able to talk his way out of anything and get away with anything he wanted with nothing more then a few words. Uryuu was the plan man, already having found the building Aizen was using to keep his siblings hidden and starting to design a plan of attack for retrieving them.

"Ichigo… we're going to the club after class today to work right?" Ichigo nodded as Hichigo walked up beside him with Karin, Ichigo being on his way to pick Tatsuki up from her last class of the day.

"Yeah… I think Uryuu is planning for some point next week. And I think we still have a lot to do before then." Hichigo nodded as Karin did nothing but huff beside him.

"I still think you should let me come Hichigo. I could be-"

"No. End of story love." Hichigo looking down at her bright green eyes with a stern look of his own, knowing that if she was looking into his actual eyes she'd shudder.

"Fine… but I still don't think that you should leave me at Byakuya's place." Hichigo just shook his head, trying as hard as he could not to give her the riot act again about how it was the safest place for her while everything was going down.

"Ichigo! Over here!" the orange head looked up, seeing Tatsuki running up wearing a white business shirt that had the sleeves rolled up passed her elbows and a red silk tie loosely around her neck, short black skirt flaring out slightly as she ran up to the orange head, his brother and his girlfriend.

"Hey… your still coming to my recital tonight… right? I have that solo that I've been waiting for." Tatsuki's face in a bright smile as Ichigo blanched slightly.

"Uh… I'll try. Just let me give Byakuya a call." Tatsuki's face fell slightly seeing the honest uncertainty in his face, knowing that family and protecting them was everything to her boyfriend.

"Ichigo, its alright, I know you need to get Toshiro and Rukia back. And its just a stupid violin thing. There will be other recitals that you'll be able to come to." Ichigo watched as she looked down to the ground, obviously disappointed.

"I'll be there. I promise Tatsuki… I've wanted to hear that solo for months now. Besides, I think it'd be nice for you to see a kind face in the audience." Tatsuki looked up at Ichigo and shook her head with a slight glare.

"No Ichigo. You need to get your siblings back. And like I said; its just a violin thing." Ichigo let out a sigh, reaching down and grabbing her hand.

"I'll be there. Promise…" he raised his phone to his ear the dial tone gone and the other end ringing.

"Hello, Kuchiki here."

"Hey dad… I need to ask for tonight off. Tatsuki's violin recital is tonight and I'm going."

"Alright Ichigo… just stop by the club for a few minutes so I can give you all something." Ichigo nodded though Byakuya couldn't see it and smiled at Tatsuki with a wink.

"Alright, we'll be there in half an hour dad. Bye." Ichigo hung up the phone and was instantly pounced by Tatsuki.

"Thank you Ichigo. It means a lot." her legs kicked out behind her as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug.

"No problem… I love the violin, you know that." he set her down and grabbed her hand again as they got to his car, the small punch-buggy being perfect for his needs- and fuel efficient. "We have enough time to stop off at the club first right? Or do you want me to drop you off at the apartment first?"

"Could you drop me off? I kinda want to make sure everything is perfect." Ichigo nodded as he slid into the drivers seat and turned the key as the small engine rumbled to life.

"Alright… I'll drop you off and be back for the recital… its formal right?" Tatsuki nodded her head and reached into her pocket, pulling out a ticket and handing It over.

"If your going to bring anyone just give your name, I have a maximum of six extra people." Ichigo nodded as he started to pull out of the university student parking and turned towards their apartment.

Ichigo was the last to arrive at the club, having to head up to the apartment and grab his tuxedo so he could change in the club and head right to the recital since Tatsuki was getting a ride with one of the other violinists that was playing that night.

Getting to the door he nodded at Starrk, wondering how long the guy was going to be there, getting older then Ichigo thought truly possible for a bouncer, still scarring as many people as he did, though only forty that was old for the business.

"Hey Ichigo… everyone is up in the office right now." Ichigo nodded as he walked passed the yelling line of people, saying something about not being fair that he was being let in just because he could hold up a conversation with the stoic bouncer.

Ichigo weaved through the throng of dancing and grinding bodies as he made his way to the stairs, not wanting to bother with the slow moving elevator.

The floor was filled with everyone; Nel, Byakuya, Renji, Uryuu, Ulquiorra, Hichigo, Grimmjow, Haruhi, Yuki, Karin and even Orihime.

"Alright… now that you're all here, there is something I want to give you. After you left your weapons here with me last night I had them inscribed for you all." Byakuya moved towards a large mahogany case with a padlock on.

"I have gotten them inscribed with the names you've given them. Ichigo, this is Zangetzu." pulling out a silver gun with black inlay, the name inscribed in elegant handwriting along the barrel. Ichigo walked up with a nod, taking the gun and inspecting the delicate black inlay that had been placed inside the inscribed letters.

"Thank you dad… should I be calling Gaara and tank him too?" Byakuya just smiled with a shrug before reaching in and grabbing out another gun.

"Hichigo, Tensa Zangetzu for you." Hichigo reached out for the black gun, smiling as the silver name popped in silver along the barrel o the gun, in a font that was just slightly harsher then that of the font used for Ichigo's.

"Cool… thanks dad." Hichigo passed the gun back and forth between his hands, glad that he had brought his gun vest with him just because he wanted to get comfortable wearing it. Byakuya nodded as he reached into the case and pulled out another two guns, these two small and actually made of ivory.

"Ulquiorra, this is Magetsu and Uqatro." he held it out to his oldest son and Ulquiorra nodded, looking at the gun intently, catching every detail there was for his eyes to catch.

"And for Grimm; Pantera and Sexta" the shotgun having Pantera elegantly carved into the side and Sexta being inscribed into the barrel of the pistol.

"Nice… I love this Byakuya… couldn't have been better." his smile widening as he moved the pistol into his gun vest and raised the shotgun pointing it at the floor. "Damn… this feels even better now."

"Yeah, Gaara made a few adjustments to the shotgun, all you have to do is shake and shoot now." Grimmjow nodded as he set it down against the arm of the couch, stretching out his muscles with a wide smile, overjoyed at the fact that both his weapons where there with him.

Ichigo checked his watch as he set his gun down on the table and cursed. "Fuck, I have to get changed… the recital is going to start in an hour. I gotta use the dressing room." Ichigo grabbed his tuxedo and rushed over to the back dressing room where the bouncers and staff got dressed for their shifts.

"Alright… alright… alright… I can make this, I can get there I know I can." Ichigo flung his clothes off and quickly ripped open the zipper for his tuxedo bag and grabbed the pants and started tugging them on, hopping around the room before grabbing the white shirt, his pants not even being done up yet as he pulled the sleeves on and started buttoning it up and stuffing the ends into his pants before zipping them up, running around like a mad man trying to get everything on and ready.

Ichigo reached for the tuxedo top and froze seeing the tails. "Fuck! No, no, no, no, no… I cant have tails! What do I do? I cant have tails and I don't have time to go back to the apartment… oh god, she's going to kill me, she's going to fucking rip me apart if I don't look right! And only musicians have tails! Fuck me!" he gripped his hair, rubbing around in slight circles, trying to figure out what to do before the door opened and he froze, turning around and looking at Byakuya, standing there with a proper Tuxedo jacket and a smirk.

"I kinda figured you'd grab the wrong one… here, your size and everything Ichigo. Just promise me you'll actually ask her tonight alright?" Ichigo stopped for a moment, watching as Byakuya walked into the dressing room and handed the old tuxedo off to the orange head. "That's the same tuxedo your dad wore when he proposed to your mom… just kinda figured you might want it… it doesn't fit Hichigo and it wont fit Toshiro unless he has a huge growth spurt in a short amount of time."

Ichigo nodded, taking the tuxedo and looking it over, already noticing the sent of Irish Spring and Old Spice as he took a deep breath. "Thanks Byakuya… dad." Byakuya just smiled before ruffling Ichigo's hair.

"No problem Ichigo. Now go propose to Tatsuki… make sure to stop off here first though alright… just say Byakuya Kuchiki sent you." Byakuya putting a slip of paper into the breast pocket of the tuxedo. "Your dad ordered one for each of you when he learned your mother was pregnant with boys, they've been waiting for someone to pick them up for close to twenty-one years." Ichigo nodded before tilting his head.

"What about Toshiro? didn't they only think it was just me and Hichigo?" Byakuya nodded.

"Yeah, I dipped into their accounts after your guy's birth and bought another one for him… just go and get the ring you moron. Or else you'll be late… here." Byakuya grabbed both halves of the bowtie and quickly tied it off. "Alright… get going, and make sure that hair is spiky, got it kid?" Ichigo nodded with a smile as he put the jacket of and ran his hands through his hair, having it bounce back up.

"Thanks dad. I owe you one."

"Then the count is up to a hundred Ichigo." they both just smiled as Ichigo grabbed his phone and walked out of the dressing room, having everyone stop and whistle as he passed.

"Ah! He's wearing a tux… he's gonna do it! You all owe me twenty bucks! Haha!" Yuki giggling as she clapped her hands together and ran over to Ichigo, giving him a hug.

"Excuse me? They owe you?"

"Fuck! I thought he was gonna be too chicken! Why didn't I have before his twenty first?" Grimmjow growling as he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet and handing Yuki and twenty as everyone did close to the same thing.

"Sorry Ichigo… I started a betting pool on when you were going to ask her to marry you… I'm just happy I won! I had before your twenty-first birthday, everyone else had twenty-second or not at all. Hichigo even had she was gonna ask you."

Ichigo glared at his twin before letting out a sigh "Give her back your money guys, I'm not proposing tonight. I don't really want to do it until everyone's back… I need to give Rukia the opportunity to yell at me for waiting as long as I have."

"Ichigo Kurosaki I swear to god if you don't propose to her tonight I'm going to skin you alive and then feed you to my families wolf pack." Yuki glaring at him, making his start to sweat.

"A-alright… I'll d-do it. J-just don't kill me. P-please?" Yuki just giggled as she nodded her head and went to sit back down beside Ulquiorra.

"You better go Ichi… if your late she's going to kill you." Ichigo nodded as he grabbed his gun and put it in his vest, making sure that he had his gun permit in his wallet as he walked towards the door before cursing after checking his watch again and dashing.

Starrk just smiled watching as Ichigo passed. "Good luck kid!" his smirk growing as Ichigo waved behind his head, hopping over the hood of his car and getting into the drivers seat and turning the key before pulling the paper out and checking to see that the address, noticing that it was the diamond store just three blocks from the concert hall.

"Well… I'm going back down to the door… I'm guessing Starrk is gonna want his break soon- lazy bastard. I'll let you know if there is anything we'll need down there. Later." Hichigo just smiled as he curled up on the couch with Karin, ready to fall asleep for a while after having three tests that day and one of his finished projects due.

"There is word that Aizen is down in the club… should I deal with it Ulquiorra?" Uryuu on the phone as he looked at the relaxed group of people, all of the instantly freezing and looking at him with wide eyes.

Ulquiorra was the first to recover with a nod "Alright… but don't let him know anything about how we think he's the one who kidnapped Rukia and Toshiro." Uryuu nodded as he set his tablet down and closed his phone after a quick good-bye, turning to the elevator and walking inside with an icy look in his eyes as the large machine took him down to the main floor where Starrk was standing, waiting to escort Uryuu to the booth that Aizen and another man had decided to kick others out of.

Once the elevator doors open Starrk was standing there, face set in stone. "I think he thinks this is going to be his new gang affiliated hang out… I've already seen several men come in looking for him, we've prohibited entry, but I don't even know how he got in to begin with." Uryuu just nodded, face going slightly red with fear as he noticed the brunette man sitting with Gin in the booth, their faces both well known to him with all the information he'd been gathering about the two.

Uryuu stopped in front of the table and folded his hands together in front of him, glare in place as he cleared his throat to get their attention, glad that the booths had some noise resistance to the outside so conversations could be held in them.

"I'm under the understanding that you've taken the liberty of removing some of our guests out of this booth for yourself… and I'm going to have to ask you to leave please sir." Aizen just smiled and shook his head, eyes narrowing greatly as he moved his arms so they were draping over the back of the couch he was sitting on Gin only smirking as he grabbed his martini again and took a slow sip, fox-like smile never leaving his face.

"I don't think we will leave Mr. Kuchiki." Uryuu bristled slightly, his glasses flashing as he tilted his head so the men couldn't see his eyes.

"I'll ask you both once more; please leave before I'm to call the bouncers to remove you by force." Aizen just smirked and shook his head, the lock of hair curled at the front of his face swaying slightly as Uryuu just nodded and turned with Starrk following close behind him. "Don't let either of them out of your sight… and if they pick up their phones, notify me immediately Starrk… I'll get Grimm and Yammy to take care of it." Starrk nodded and stopped walking as Uryuu pulled out his phone.

"Ulquiorra, he wont leave, I'm thinking Grimm and Yammy to get rid of them… do you agree?"

"No, I'll be down in a moment. Wait for me by the elevator please Uryuu."

"Alright." Uryuu closed his phone and stopped in front of the elevator, watching Harribel glare in the direction of the booth where Aizen was sitting, noticing right away that there was a ten foot bubble around the man's booth and some of the crowd leaving. Because of the 'suspected' gang leader.

Uryuu flinched slightly when a hand came down on his shoulder instantly remembering to relax when he saw the black hair and green eyes. "That bad huh?" Ulquiorra's voice calm as he slowly made his way towards the booth with his brother in tow.

"Y-yeah… theirs is just something about his eyes… they're so cold and… empty." Ulquiorra nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, putting his right hand on his gun and walking over to the booth, noticing that the crowd had all but stopped dancing, and was giving them the most of their attention.

"Greetings sir… is there something I can do for you Mr. Kuchiki?" Aizen's voice sending a shiver down Ulquiorra's spine that he didn't let show.

"Yes. I'd like you to leave my establishment. We don't take kindly to gang members coming in here. We are Switzerland and we like it that way." Ulquiorra's glare hitting Aizen right on before the man just shook his head.

"We don't want you to be Switzerland though… the Arrancar can always use young capable men like you Mr. Kuchiki. And I'm sure that you and your bouncer Grimmjow, are even good enough to be Espada."

Ulquiorra shook his head, eyes turning hard as he set his jaw. "Not interested. Now please leave before your escorted out."

"You see… that young man with the glasses behind you told us that already, and I don't see the force that's going to make us leave." Ulquiorra turned around and waved towards the door, signaling Grimmjow, Yammy and Chad to all come over. The three large men standing behind Uryuu and Ulquiorra.

"Will this prompt you to leave sir?" Aizen just shook his head. Smirk still in place as he had a glaring competition with Ulquiorra.

"No… and I'd truly love to see you try and make us leave."

Uryuu bristled as Gin started smiling at him in a way that made him more then uncomfortable.

"Hey, listen up you stupid asshole. I want you out of my club and on your way with your fox-faced fuck-up and your bitch-curl before I can get the police on the line. Because I swear to any kind of deity there is out there that I will have you behind bars for trespassing, breaking and entering, dine and dashing and so many more fucking charges that you wont be able to buy your way out of a fucking jail cell if you tried to give them ten billion dollars." everyone eyes went wide as Uryuu finished talking, chest slightly puffing as he took in gulps of air, shocked with himself that he said that to a gang leader.

"'Me and my bitch-curl' you say? What makes you think I'll move even if you give me some empty threat like that boy?" Aizen stood up and placed his hands on the table-top, glaring at the glasses wearing man.

"What makes you think its and empty threat you ass-hole? I have so much fucking dirt on you I can keep you locked up for life with no chance of parole… send you to a nice delectable jail where you'll be the biggest bitch in there with that pretty hair curl you have going on there." Uryuu fixing his eyes with Aizen's as the man stood up straight and shrugged.

"Fine… I suppose we'll take our leave for tonight… but don't think we wont be back Mr. Kuchiki… until then…" Aizen gave a slight wave as he and Gin walked towards the exit, the crowd moving out of his way.

Ulquiorra turned to Uryuu, just standing there as if he'd just seen the most horridly wonderful thing in the world that was still scaring the shit out of him. Chad put his hand n Uryuu's shoulder, taking it off when the slighter man jumped so high in the air that Chad had to catch him.

"You alright Uryuu?" Uryuu nodded, still holding onto Chad as the tall man let him down gently, his heart beating a mile a minute. "Maybe you should go back up to the office?" again Uryuu just nodded, following Ulquiorra back up to the office as Chad moved back to the front door with Grimm, wondering if he should leave his boyfriend in his obvious time of fear.

"He's playing with us dad… the only thing I don't know if who the cat is." Ulquiorra gritting his teeth as he sat down on the couch beside Yuki and glaring at the polished floor in front of him.

"He thinks he's the cat… but in all honesty… there is a dog in the mix." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow at Byakuya and his father just smiled. "We're the dogs, He's the cat… and Rukia and Toshiro are the mice. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go check on the plan to see what's going to happen because of tonight… let me know if Uryuu needs anything." Ulquiorra nodded as he sat back, putting his arm around Yuki's shoulders and rubbing her stomach a few times.

"Ulqui… this is making you too stressed, you need to relax a little sweetie." Ulquiorra just shook his head, moving it down to her shoulder and letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes.

"Not until their home Yuki…" she just nodded and put her hand on the top of his head trying to think of a way to relax him that he wouldn't just push away saying he was fine.

At Aizen's Mansion

"Let us out! How dare you filthy scum-sucking bastard! Let me out of this cage!" Toshiro's face red with rage and the fact he'd been yelling for almost three days straight again- after his throat healed from the first yelling match he'd had with the guard the first day.

Gin walked into the basement with a smile on his face. Glad that his boyfriend didn't take being kidnapped like his sister; Rukia just sitting calmly in the corner, face blank as she looked simply at the ground or out the small slit that was a small window.

"I'm sorry love, but I cant let you out of here just yet… Aizen wants your brothers to join the Arrancar, and until that happens… well, your going to have to stay here. Aizen always gets what he wants. And he wants them, as much as I, want you my dear." Gin putting his hand through the bars and stroking Toshiro's cheek, being quick to pull his hand back when Toshiro tried to bite his long piano-perfect hands.

"Oi… I'm just trying to help you… its better that I'm here and not Aizen… he much meaner to his hostages then I am." Toshiro just spit at Gin's feet, making sure to get his designer shoes.

"I swear to god if I ever get my hands on you… I'm going to tear you limb from fucking limb you jack-"

"Toshiro… knock it off. He's sadistic, he's leaving and getting his rocks off because your so pissed… just sit back and wait for dad. Or the police. Anyone really… maybe even my grandfather will show his ugly face and we can discuss getting out of here."

There was a soft chuckle and Rukia just sighed as Aizen came into view just behind Gin. "Well… I suppose you really are your mothers daughter. It's a shame your father killed her. Anyhow, I suppose we could talk. It wouldn't get us anywhere, but we could talk."

Rukia just turned her head so she was looking up through the window again, watching as the sky faded to a deep purple. And Toshiro let out a huff, sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest beside Rukia as he closed his eyes. "Fine… I'm done." he rolled his shoulders as he tied to get some sleep, deciding that it would be much better.

Aizen smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled at his grand daughter and the white haired Toshiro beside her "Fine… I suppose I should leave the two of you alone… Gin… do me a favor and bring fluffy down here alright? Gin nodded, his slit-like eyes opening for a moment in shock before just letting out a sigh, unlatching the cage and leaving behind Aizen.

Toshiro stood up and walked over to the cage door, pushing on it and for the first time in too long it swung open. "Rukia… what's going on?"

"I don't know.. But lets go." Rukia got up and walked passed him towards the door Aizen and Gin had just left from.

"Hold it Rukia… something doesn't feel right about this. They made it too easy… like just letting us out, that cant be it." Rukia just shrugged as she moved to the door. Toshiro hearing the sound of a dog barking on the other side of the door.

"Rukia! Get away from the door!" Rukia looked back and Toshiro moved forward as if to stop her as the door opened to Gin holding onto the collar of an angry looking dog, mouth slightly foaming and drool falling with every harsh bark. "Shit!" Rukia rushed back to the cage as Gin let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry guys… I tried to tell you… Aizen is ten times worse then me." just as Rukia got into the boundaries of the cage Gin let the dog go and it rushed towards them, Toshiro slamming the door shut on its head as it tried to bite at Rukia.

"I'm going to kick your ass Gin!" Toshiro gritting his teeth at the fact that the cage door swung in and not out. "Fuck!" his teeth gritting together as his hand was caught in the dogs mouth. "Shit." Rukia cowering back in her corner as Toshiro fought to keep the cage closed. "Fuck you Gin."

Gin just smiled "Don't make promises you cant keep right away Toshiro." Toshiro just ground his teeth together as Gin left the basement, leaving Fluffy to try and catch his pray.

"R-Rukia… are you alright?"

"N-No Toshiro… I'm n-not al-alright… that thing… its going to try and eat us." she was shivering now and Toshiro was getting annoyed with the fact that her resolve managed to crumble so quickly with just one visit from Gin.

"I swear to god Rukia… if you don't snap out of this I'm going to let this dog in here… now get over here for a minute and hold this cage closed while I fix this mess."

Rukia nodded as she timidly stood up, trying her hardest to not freak out when the dogs paws got too close to her for comfort. "Alright… now put your hands directly where Mine are for a minute alright?" Rukia nodded and put her hands over Toshiro's feeling as he started moving his hands away.

"W-wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking my belt off… I can probably use it to keep the bars shut better then the lock did before." Rukia nodded and put more of her small weight behind her hands as Toshiro's left the bars completely and she noticed how strong the dog actually was.

"Holy-" she cut herself off as Toshiro quickly started to pull his belt off and wrap it around the two bars that Rukia was fighting to keep together.

"Fuck!" Toshiro growling as Fluffy nicked his hand again, this time deep enough for it to bleed. As his hands moved quickly he held in the rest of his words as Fluffy bit and scratched at his hands, his belt going around the bars five times, all he had left to do was put the end of the belt through the clasp so it'd stay.

"Toshiro… thanks for being the one to be kidnapped with me… I'm pretty sure if it was just me… I'd be torn apart by now… and that really doesn't-"

"Don't talk like that Rukia… if it was just you they wouldn't have done anything. Gin's not helping anything and its because I'm here… I refuse to put the blame on either of us." Toshiro got the belt buckled and let out a sigh as both he and Rukia fell back to the far end of the cage, holding onto each other as the dog fought against the bonds that where keeping the dog out, just in time for the door to open again and two other dogs to run into the basement, right up to the cage, putting more strain on the bars and belt.

**AN:**

** Me: alright… so that is the end of Chapter 3… I hope you all like it, and yes, I know I'm starting to like the cliffhanger thing with this fic. It's probably just going to stop next chapter… I'm not sure how much more I can put in here, but what I do know is my next fic and what that is going to be.**

** Shiro: Yes… Eli here is going to be doing a Kingdom Hearts FanFiction! And its going to be so out of the ordinary that you're all going to love it!**

** Me: *sweat drops* Shiro… these people might not even know what Kingdom Hearts is. Anyhow… Gaara? **

** Gaara: Um, Characters; Yuki Kuran is from Vampire Knight. Haruhi is from Oranan High School Host Club. Shikamaru, Skikaku, and Gaara are from Naruto. Karin belongs to Kamichama Karin. All other characters are from Bleach and Elizabeth owns none of them.**

** Me: I also apologies if none of you even like the idea of Homosexual relationships, but I don't go into much detail for your benefit and I hope that I don't get bad reviews or PM's because of that.**

** Shiro: is there anything else we need to say Eli?**

** Me: no, I don't think so… what about you Gaara? Is there anything else to let these wonderful readers know?**

** Gaara: *sighs* Please review and comment to your hearts content. Elizabeth loves hearing what you have to say.**

** Me: yes, thank you Gaara! And thank you all for reading and waiting patiently for chapters to come out!**


	4. Retrieval or Failure

Chapter 4: Retrieval or Failure

**Me: alright… I don't have to tell you guys again that I don't own any of the characters… right? Good, because I'm not going to say anymore then simply that.**

**Shiro: good for you Eli… you don't need to keep telling them the same thing over and over again.**

**Toshiro: Can we get back to the story now? I kinda want to know what happens.**

**Gaara: I'm not getting another cameo… am I? cause I really don't want one.**

**Me: of Course Not Gaara… you get to sit beside me the whole time. You don't have to be in it.**

**Gaara: good. Thank you Elizabeth.**

**Shiro: don't go getting smooth with my Eli, Gaara. She's mine, not yours… you don't get the opportunity to be so snuggly with her… and where do you get off calling her Elizabeth?**

**Gaara: its her name you dolt.**

**Me: both of you shut up. And let me get on with it, will you?**

**Shiro & Gaara: Yes Elizabeth.**

**Me: good. Now remember, I don't own anything and no characters come into real or major danger while being part of my fan fictions!**

**Story:**

Toshiro was tired. If anyone but Rukia had asked him but he'd have said otherwise, he would have said he was perfectly fine,, that being stuck in that cage with Rukia, the dogs deciding they were going to take shifts and turns barking.

Gin had walked into the room while Toshiro was having a terrible nap, Rukia shaking him awake as the silver haired man walked up behind the dogs, the rabid animals not seeming to notice or care that he was among them.

"Oh, You got Bit Toshiro… you know… I can give you this phone right here, you can call your brothers, and this'll all be over. Aizen and I just got back from the club again… and because Aizen wanted to play dirty he showed them a video of when the dogs were set on ya… Byakuya seems as strong as stone… but one, crying call from you, and he'll be crumbling in our hands like putty."

Toshiro just shook his head and Gin held up bolt cutters with a wide grin, raising it to the belt and snipping. Toshiro was back on the bars in a second, hating the fact that he was once again close to his ex-boyfriend. "You bastard… I wont do it… I'll never pick up that phone. You can starve us and keep us here by these mongrels all you want… but believe me when I tell you this: you can torture me until I bleed and am close to death, but I will never take that phone and call my father."

"Oh… poor Toshiro… you think I'm waiting for ya to cave? Oh no… I'm waiting for the little lady to break… and as for food, all you had to do was ask. I'll have something brought down as soon as I head back up." he poked his head slightly through the bars and Pecked Toshiro's lips, making the twenty year old flinch away before the dogs jerked the bars and he had to move forward again to keep them closed.

"See you in a few with your food sweet heart." Gin's smile overly sadistic as he rubbed the top of the first dogs head and turned to leave.

"I wont let you do it Gin! I wont let her break! You're not going to win!" Toshiro's voice wavering with the strain his body had taken with keeping both of them safe.

"Oh Toshiro… I'm afraid you don't have a choice… what if poor dear Rukia just cant take it and has a mental breakdown? What'll you do then?" Gin's eyes opening slightly, allowing Toshiro to see the metallic blue orbs he had only seen once before.

"I wont let it happen. No matter what Gin." Gin just nodded as he turned his back on Toshiro again reaching for the handle.

"Alright Toshiro… just keep thinking that, and maybe it'll happen." fox-like face stretching impossibly wide as he walked through the door and vanishing from Toshiro and Rukia's sight.

"Rukia… you need to grab the door again." Rukia nodded as she got up, her legs slightly weak before Toshiro shook his head "Never mind… I forgot that Gin was going to be back with food… just sit down Rukia…" he hated the fact that she looked do weak; her eyes sunken and purple, her hair messed up and her arms and legs slightly thinner then the toothpicks already had been.

"T-Toshiro… what-what'll we do. If-if dad and-and our brothers don't agree?" Toshiro let out a sigh with a smile as he looked at the raven haired girl with grey eyes that matched her fathers perfectly.

"Don't worry about it Rukia… their either going to try and pull off some kind of spectacular rescue plan, or their going to go to the police with all the stuff they've gathered. Gin said that they showed Ulquiorra and dad a video in the club, and we know what Ulquiorra has high resolution cameras covering every inch of that place from every angle. We'll be fine, I promise… trust in me and nothing bad will happen Rukia." Rukia nodded as she lowered herself back down to the ground and curled her arms around her legs, already having Toshiro's hoodie on her upper half.

"You're still cold, aren't you?" Rukia just nodded and Toshiro let out a sigh, upset that to do what he next planned to do he'd need his hoodie back form her to be remotely comfortable, but knowing he'd never ask for that from her.

"Alright sweetheart! I brought you your food! And don't worry, there is nothing in it, I promise! Now eat up and stop looking so upset with me. I swear I wasn't told to go out with you… I honestly chose to." Toshiro just ground his teeth together as Gin walked over and snapped his fingers, forcing the dogs to be quiet and move back as he pushed the gate open too far for Toshiro's liking and placed the plate piled high with food in his ex-boyfriends hands. "Here you go love."

Toshiro stood stock still as Gin leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, the man's clothes smelling like the club making him want to hug the silver haired fox just for the simple fact he smelled like one of the safest places Toshiro knew.

"I'll see you tomorrow love… but remember, if either of you two get too sick of this… just look up into that camera over there and say you'll make the call." Gin looking more at Rukia then Toshiro as he let go of the plate and slipped out of the cage.

Toshiro quickly turned and handed the plate to Rukia before turning again and peeling his shirt off to use it on the cage door.

"Ooh… strip show too. Man, aren't I just the luckiest man…" Toshiro just rolled his eyes as he quickly tied the shirt around the bars as Gin walked out of the room, snapping his fingers twice and having the dogs start back up in another wild frenzy of barks and snarls.

"T-Toshiro… y-your shirt." Toshiro turned away form the barred door and watched as Rukia started to take his hoodie off.

"Don't you dare Rukia Kuchiki… if you take that off I'll take all that food for myself and give you nothing." Rukia just shook her head, her body shaking.

"Eat up Rukia… I'm fine, I promise, I like the cold, you know that. Used to run around outside in the middle of winter naked." Rukia let out a scoff, opening the hoddie and motioning for Toshiro to sit inside it with her as they ate the bread, cheese, apples and cold cut meat. "At least we have all the food groups… common Rukia… eat up." Rukia nodded and grabbed one of the two chunks of cheddar cheese and started nibbling, knowing full well that if she filled her stomach too fast she could just vomit it all up before her body could take any nutrition out of it.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tatsuki; everyone was at Byakuya's house for the weekend, planning on it being the weekend to go and get Toshiro and Rukia back, it being Tatsuki and Ichigo's last night together before he went with Ulquiorra, Uryuu, Grimmjow and Hichigo to retrieve his brother and sister.

"Ichigo… when the hell did you get a fucking rock like this?" Ichigo just smiled at Tatsuki, wondering how long it was going to take her to ask about the price.

"Sweetie… the price of the ring doesn't matter. My parents bought it before I was even born. don't worry about it alright? What matters is the feelings behind it."

"Ichigo… we haven't even been with other people… are you sure this is love? I mean, you know I dated a few guys before you. I know that I want to be with you… but what about your happiness?"

Ichigo looked down at her face, soft chin resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his waist and her large eyes looking deeply at him, making sure that he wasn't going to lie to her.

"Tatsuki… I cant think of anything I'd rather be doing, then doing something with you. I see you, and I want to protect you the most, more then I have already… I feel like if I don't, I'll loose my sense of accomplishment… I'll loose the feeling that I actually need to be with you. As if, if I'm not with you, that I'll never feel whole again." he watched as her eyes shimmered as she smiled softly at him.

"Ichigo… stop making it seem like I'm some kind of lost jewel… god, why did I have to fall in love with a poetic writer?"

"Because the person you fell in love with wanted to become a poetic writer." Tatsuki only gave a smile and rolled her eyes, wondering when the rest of the house was going to wake up.

"Ichigo… ya awake yet?" Ichigo looked over as Hichigo opened the door and slipped into his bedroom, smirk on his face as the albino slunk over, seeing nothing but Tatsuki's shoulders and Ichigo's bare chest. "You two didn't-"

"I'm going to go get the coffee started Ichigo… you like two sugars, right Hichigo?" Tatsuki stood up, tank top and long PJ bottoms in place, Ichigo wearing long sweat pants and a smirk as Hichigo's face fell.

"Awe… damn, I thought I might be able to bug him about something else." Tatsuki only shrugged with a smirk as she headed out of the room, Hichigo sitting down on the bed beside Ichigo with a sigh.

"Neither of you could sleep either, huh? I've had Karin up all night trying to get her to do me the favor of sleeping… she's been trying to get me to bring her and trying to get me to tell her every slight detail of what we're doing tonight… I don't know what to do. I know it's just because she cares, but she's starting to suffocate me Ichigo." Ichigo let out a sigh, looking at his brother as honestly as he could before pointing at Hichigo's left pectoral and poking it with his blunt, weapon roughened trigger finger.

"Think about it Hichigo. If you want her around, and if you want her to stay. We're too young for this man. We're going to Aizens and very possibly going to die tonight. Ulquiorra and Grimm have found people they want to spend the rest of their lives with, I've found Tatsuki… but if you cant see yourself with Karin where Ulquiorra is with Yuki, expecting a baby, having a successful life and being happy every day just by seeing her. don't keep her here and keep her thinking that you're going to come back to her."

Hichigo nodded, taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment, trying to picture him with the chipper blonde and not being able to. "Ichigo… I cant picture it. I cant see me and Karin waiting for a kid, I can't even see us going passed next week- I've never have been able to. Its been day-to-day for me Ichigo… I want so badly what you have."

Ichigo sat up and tilted his head, watching Hichigo with sad eyes. "Then, don't give her a reason to think you'll be coming back for her." Hichigo nodded, setting his head in his hands as there was another knock on the door, Tatsuki walking in with Grimmjow, each carrying two cups.

"Hey… I found the blueberry down there already. Ulquiorra is probably with Yuki right now talking. Here you go Ichigo. Three sugar and two creams." she crawled on the bed beside Ichigo and gave him a kiss as she curled back up in front of Ichigo in the warm blankets.

"You gonna have any coffee with your cream and sugar Ichigo?" Grimm's smile covering his face as he pulled up the desk chair and sat down, passing the second cup to Hichigo who tried to chug the burning hot liquid in one go.

"Ha! Shit, hot!" Hichigo set the cup down on the floor and put his hands over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut and trying as hard as he could so he wasn't looking at anything. Grimmjow smacked his shoulder with a wild smirk before catching the glare in Ichigo's eyes and retracting his hand from Hichigo's shoulder as he saw the black and gold orbs flash up at him.

"Whoa… what happened to you Hichigo?" Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh before glaring at Grimm again.

"I just realized that I have to break it off with Karin… she's nice and wonderful and all… but, she is just… not for me." there was another knock on the door and Ulquiorra walked in.

"Hey guys… sorry about this, but I was just wondering who's up." Tatsuki let out a sigh sitting up and reaching for her slippers.

"I feel a little like I'm invading on the brother time… I'm going to go start making breakfast before Orihime wakes up."

"Oh… too late. She just got up, you might be able to still beat her to the kitchen though." Ulquiorra giving a slight smirk as Tatsuki determinedly hopped out of bed, grabbed her robe and slippers before dashing out the door and down to the kitchen.

"So… I heard something about Karin?" Ulquiorra raising his eyebrow at his brothers as Hichigo and Ichigo nodded. Grimmjow just smirking as Ulquiorra took Tatsuki's spot outside the blankets, not wanting to be awake that early in the morning.

"Hichigo… are you telling us that you've been with this girl for two years and don't think its going to go anywhere?" his deep green eyes closing as he contemplated getting more sleep before they were supposed to go get Rukia and Toshiro.

"Y-yeah, I guess I am… and what give you the right to snuggle up on the bed with Ichigo? I'm the younger twin that needs the comfort from my big brother." Hichigo's scowl deepening as he looked at Ulquiorra.

"Awe… come here Hichigo… I'm your big brother too, aren't I?" Grimmjow opening his arms wide and motioning for Hichigo to give him a hug.

"Fuck off Grimm."

"Your not questioning your sexuality are you Hichi?" Ichigo showing genuine concern in his eyes, not at all the joking question they'd ask each other as teens.

"No. I already know that answer. Perspective on love is Bisexual and my perspective on physical attraction is straight. I just… I cant see myself where Ulqui and Yuki are right now. I cant see myself wanting to be so close to her all the time like that. The fact that she's clinging to me so much right now is just kind of proving that."

Ichigo just smiled as he rolled his eyes "Well… you always have been the kind to lean away from everyone. Its no wonder in your mind your telling yourself to get closer, when you need someone who liked space as much as you. Face is little brother, you have your moments for when you want to be close to people. You have your moments when you want to do nothing but sit by the fire downstairs and just sit and read with someone in comfortable silence, or talk about stuff that you need to talk about." Ichigo sitting up and leaning his back against the wall as he reached out with his hand and started stroking Ulquiorra's hair as he spoke.

"And to be honest, I'm surprised you haven't figured that out on your own Hichi. Unlike Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and I, you need someone exactly like you and not the opposite."

"Its not my fault that I didn't notice it Ichigo. For you to be a writer you need to understand relationships between people, lover, family, and strangers alike. But I don't. I make clothes and I have people fear me… my only occupation is in a stupid freak-show where I sketch images of peoples cartoon faces while they stair and laugh."

"Oi. You knock that off right now Hichigo. Who gives a fuck if people are scared of your eyes… you've never let that stop you before! Since when do you give a shit if old ladies cross the street and kids just stare. What the hell happened Hichigo? You're the kind of person who feeds off of that and makes you life better because of it."

Hichigo turned around and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes, glad that he could look into his brothers glaring eyes for a moment. "Its just… not the same for me Ichi."

"Shut up Hichigo and get out of your pitty-party and stand up straight again. Today is not the day to be second guessing how you've lived your life."

"If not today Ichigo, then when? What if we don't make it the fuck out of this? What the hell do we do then might I ask! I don't want to die not knowing why I'm sadistic towards people, I want to know why I've taken their looks, and their stupid hatred for my eyes and ran with it instead of ripping them the hell out!"

Ichigo hopped up as Hichigo reached up towards his face, pushing his brother across the room and into the wall, using his body to keep the others down. "Don't you dare rip out those eyes or I swear I'll shove them down your throat raw." Ichigo moved his hands so he was pinning Hichigo's wrists a safe distance from his face.

"Why don't you just let me get it over with! I can find better love without these horrid eyes! Its no news to me that Karin only likes me because she thinks I'll give them to some kind of potential kids or dull like that! Let me rip them out and walk blind the rest of my life!"

Ichigo ground his teeth together, his amber eyes holding more intensity then Hichigo had ever seen turned towards him. "I don't give a shit if you try every day for the rest of your life. Because as your older brother and someone who loves you more then any shit-faced girl ever could; I'm never, going to let you get rid of something our parents gave you. It makes you unique, and special. So what if you look a little different? Who cares if religious people think your some kind of demon sent to kill the world. At least the people who love you- your family, will know that it is something that's made you who you are today, and that we as a collective whole… will do everything we can to protect that part of you. Do you understand me Hichigo?"

Pure shock is the only thing Ichigo could see in the black and gold orbs before tears started to fall down the abnormally pale face. "W-why do I have to be so emotionally weak Ichigo?" Hichigo's wrists were released and he just dropped them over Ichigo's shoulders, hiding his face from sight by his brothers bare shoulder.

"We've all gone through it Hichigo… it was just… a little less dramatic then trying to rip our eyes out. Just remember to breathe, eat, sleep, and piss… and you'll make it through anything." Hichigo nodded as their ears both picked up the sound of the bed creaking, turning their heads in the direction of the bed to see both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra standing there, slight glares on their faces.

"Why Hichigo? I mean… sure its made your life a little hard… but ripping your eyes out?"

Hichigo just shook his head, unlatching his arms from Ichigo's shoulders and wiping his face clean of tears. "N-no… I'm alright. Sorry."

"Have you been suicidal before Hichigo?" Ulquiorra's voice dull as he looked at his little brother as if for the first time in a long time. "Please tell me the answer is no." Hichigo just shook his head.

"N-no… I don't want to die. Ha… who the hell would keep Ichigo here from having a nice wedding if I did that? I mean… someone's going to have to stand in there and yell 'that's my brother!' like a lunatic."

"Like at your high school graduation?" Grimmjow's eyebrow raising as Hichigo just smiled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and shrugging before turning towards the door.

After a few steps Hichigo stopped and gave the three men a smile over his shoulder. "Thanks for the pep-talk Ichigo… I gotta go break up now… see ya after I drive Karin home." he gave a slight wave as he opened the door, taking a deep breath as he tried to think of the right wording.

Three Hours Later

"Ichigo! Get the phone will you? I still need to clean my shot-gun!" Grimmjow's voice ringing through the entire house.

"Yell louder Grimm! I don't think China can hear you!" Ichigo's face going red as he tried to match Grimmjow's voice for volume as he grabbed the phone off the receiver and held it up to his ear. "Kuchiki residence, Ichigo speak-"

"Shut up Ichigo and listen… I have the phone for one minute so you better be listening. I'm supposed to be calling to tell you that their going to kill us if Aizen's demands aren't met… I'm just going to tell you that you've got until Midnight tonight to save us or we get bullets in our heads. Rukia needs a doctor from malnutrition and I have some dog bites that need to be looked at soon if we live… Rukia doesn't know that I'm on the phone so she cant talk right now… and I'd rather not tell you how I got phone 'privileges'… just make sure that you bring some kind of medical backup with you when you come… I know your all too stubborn to leave this to professionals… right?"

"Y-yea… Toshiro… I have a feeling I know how you got the call if Gin's involved… do you want them dead?"

There was a pause and for a second Ichigo was scared that he'd lost the line before there was a scoff on the other end and he let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I want them all buried in the magma of the earth Ichigo… I want them so far down that their being hand delivered to the devil for an eternity of labor." Ichigo nodded though Toshiro couldn't see it and glared at the wall in front of him.

"We're leaving-"

"Don't. this line isn't secure for private conversations. If you know where we are come… if not, I'm proud to be your brother… alright?"

"Toshiro… why-"

"I have to go… meet their demands Ulquiorra, please… and tell dad that I love him." Ichigo let out a growl as the line went dead, knowing that the last line Toshiro said was because he wanted whoever must have walked in to think he was talking right to Ulquiorra.

"Fuck!" Ichigo clenched his hands together as he stomped passed the broken phone on the ground and right into the kitchen.

"Their dead… their fucking dead meat! I want them buried as much as he does! I swear to god I said I wasn't going to kill anyone but I'm gonna do it now! I'm sorry but anyone I come across in that fucking place is going to be taken out in a goddamn body bag Byakuya!"

"Ichigo… what has angered you so? Has Uryuu or Shikamaru called back with anymore information for us?"

"No! it was Toshiro! He had to buy himself a fucking phone call to let us know that we only had until Midnight tonight! Rukia needs a doctor right away and he's been bitten by a dog… he sounded terrible and I want to rip Aizen's eyes out, stuff them down his throat, rip his ball off and put them in his eye sockets, and then just for good measure I want to make sure he's still alive when I drop him off at a goddamn police station!"

The room was silent as Ichigo walked in circles before turning to the back door and stomping out into the back yard, fists clenched tighter then iron bars and his chest heaving as he tried to forget about how horrid Toshiro sounded, and how close to tears his youngest brother had been over the phone, the tone being there to Ichigo having heard it so many times before.

"Ichigo… w-what are you talking about?" Ichigo spun around seeing Tatsuki, Byakuya, Orihime, Renji, Ulquiorra, Hichigo, Grimmjow and Yuki standing there. "What do you mean… b-bought a phone call?" Hichigo's voice trembling with all the stress he'd been through that day, and it wasn't even noon yet.

"I'd rather not say… I'd really rather not say… especially with some people here." Ichigo directed his gaze at Tatsuki, Orihime and Yuki, Tatsuki getting it right away but Yuki not looking like she was going to move.

"Common Yuki… I'm going to finish up breakfast… you too Orihime." Tatsuki giving the two other women a smile, ushering them into the house with as kind as smile as she could while Ichigo tried to stop his body from shaking.

"Ichigo… what were his words exactly?"

"He said he'd rather not say how he got his phone 'privileges' and I could just tell in his voice…that jackass… I swear to god if I get to any of them before you guys I'll snap their necks right about now."

Byakuya let out a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest and letting out a slight sigh, trying to get the backyard to calm down, noticing the angered looks they were all starting to sport.

"We all need to calm down, because if you don't, I'm not going to let you leave. First off did Toshiro say anything else? Anything about his condition or Rukia's?" true concern in his eyes at the mention of his daughter.

"Yeah… he said she's malnourished and he's got some dog bites… he sounded so broken Byakuya… I-I don't even know if he can make it until midnight." Ichigo looked over as Byakuya nodded, looking at the ground with a scowl of his own.

"Alright… nothing changes. Our plan is still the same. Am I understood boys? If your not going to do this correctly, then I'm not going to let you have any part in it." the four boys just nodded their heads, making sure that Byakuya understood that they really didn't mean to want to change the plan.

"We wont change it Byakuya… but can we at least drop the mother-fuckers off at the cops? We've got enough video to convict them don't we? And with the fact that we have that call from Toshiro on the recorder… we've got to have something on the bastard." Byakuya just nodded, face unemotional as he turned his head towards the rows of cherry blossom trees that weren't in bloom because of the season.

"If you can get him and not die trying, then yes… but I want you to think of Rukia and Toshiro first boys. Family is more important… we have enough information to give to the police so they can deal with him if you don't get him… but just don't go looking for him… now go get ready… we have to get on the road within the hour if we want to have this all done by the time that Aizen has given us to meet his demands."

**Four Hours Later: Outside Aizen's Mansion**

"Alright… we all know our counts and positions, right?" Uryuu looking around the group of brothers dressed in black, wearing tukes, gloves and all, both Hichigo and Ichigo wearing matching white skulls on the top of their heads.

Ichigo and Hichigo looked at each other, knowing that they were the first to go in. Ichigo fixing his earpiece and Hichigo pulling his gun out and rolling his shoulders to keep his body loose.

"Alright… just tell us when Uryuu." everyone nodding in agreement as Uryuu's fingers typed over his keyboard, glasses flashing different colors as the screen changed.

"Just give me one more minute… I just have one more shot to make before I have everything set up." Uryuu unplugged something and tied it to the center of a metal arrow he'd been given from Gaara, stepping out from behind the hedge they were all taking cover under as he aimed and shot for the roof, hitting part of the chimney and doing a slight fist pump as the arrow dug into the brick.

"Alright… just let me get the audio going and you'll be good to go guys." Ulquiorra nodded as Grimmjow checked his shotgun, making sure that it was full as he checked his bullet belt again, making sure that his bulletproof vest was in place. "Alright… we all have our spare vests right?" looking around and seeing the extra vests, attached by Velcro to their chests.

"Good… and Byakuya has Renji around the corner with the ambulance right?" Uryuu nodded to Grimmjows question.

"Yeah… audio working Renji?" Uryuu looking at his screen while doing some more typing.

"Yeah I'm here… we're all ready for them… fully equipped to do as much as reattaching a limb- though I hope we don't need it."

"Alright… I'm ready for you all to go… make sure that you watch your feet and hit them hard. Whenever you boys are ready… stick with your partner and don't you dare get lost in that house… I have each of your locations and I've hacked into a satellite so I have locations of people in there… I only have one layer of view, it isn't 3D so we're going to be playing it safe and I'll tell you when you're close to a heat signature. I know where Toshiro and Rukia are and I'll lead you there as best I can. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, your taking the front, Ichigo and Hichigo, your sneaking in through the back."

Everyone nodded and started slinking in their directions. "Alright… make sure, no matter who comes back; take care of the ones we've left behind." Renji's voice determined as he looked at the top of the large mansion from around the corner, being able to see the building through two trees branches.

Ichigo was following Hichigo, following the black blob around the hedges and towards the back door, knowing that there were three men posted out there, one who was posted with a radio and two with guns. "Ichigo… take out the radio guy first… leave the guy closes to the door for me aside from him and then you take out the second alright?" Ichigo nodded as Hichigo looked back and they both pushed the barrels of their guns through the bushes, knowing that the shots would make little to no sound as Ichigo took the first shot, Hichigo shooting directly after.

"Shoot it Grimm." Grimmjow nodded, hefting Pantera up into position so the bullet would hit the seam of the door perfectly. Grimmjow pulled the trigger and watched as the door blew off the hinges flying into a man and pushing him up against another. Ulquiorra shooting the men in the necks as their bodies fell out from under the door, hearing faintly the sound of another door breaking, taking that as Ichigo and Hichigo breeching the back door.

"Ulqui and Grimm, one and three o'clock." Uryuu's voice speaking in their ears, making them instantly move and shoot as soon as they saw their targets. "Ichi and Hichi, nine and four." the twins moving effortlessly as they shot the two men who had been running towards them.

"Thanks Uryuu. Where to now?"

"Ichigo and Hichigo there is a staircase to your right… it goes up but the closest way to get to the basement is in the back of the master bedroom… there are three men in the stairwell and two at the top, followed by six men in the room.

"Ulqui and Grimm; three to your right now, two coming down the hall in front of you and five on the floor either above or below you."

"Thanks." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow rushing forward, knowing that they had to come up behind Ichigo and Hichigo so they could cover the exit for all of them on the way up.

Ichigo and Hichigo took shot after shot, hearing everything from Uryuu as if it was their own brain talking, giving them orders on what to do and where to shoot. It all just seemed so robotic to them as they shot, hopped over the limp man falling down the stairs, and shot again.

Getting to the top of the stairs and stopping outside the door, making sure to give themselves enough room so that they couldn't predict where they were exactly.

"Alright guys… once through the door there is one at two, another at twelve, two directly beside each other at ten, one at one-thirty, and the final guy is by the door to your nine. Ichigo, you're the guy for two and one, Hichigo, get twelve, both tens and nine, that leaves one thirty for you Ichigo."

Both twins nodded as Ichigo took a step back and kicked the door open Hichigo flushing into the room and shooting away as Ichigo followed, both being hit in the chest by the men inside.

They both stopped once all the men were down with darts in their necks, both men knowing that they had at least two minutes before the men at the bottom of the stairs could even get to the top. "He isn't here Uryuu… not Aizen or Gin."

"Just means their down in the basement Ichigo… anyhow, take this time and get your guns reloaded… Grimm and Ulqui are on their way… should be up there in a few moments… their certainly going to be the next ones coming up from the stairs."

"Alright…" Ichigo put his gun in its holster, letting his arms circle a few times as he lets his shoulders pop and neck roll from side to side. Hichigo keeping his eyes on the door and Tensa Zangetzu ready incase someone came up the steps that wasn't Ulquiorra or Grimmjow.

"Hey guys… you ready to go down?" Ulquiorra walking into the room, noticing as Hichigo quickly lowered his gun to the floor before holstering it and looking around.

"Yeah… we're good. You both staying up here?" Ulquiorra nodded his head.

"Yeah, Grimm is gonna be on his shotgun and I'm gonna use my guns incase they sent out a call… everyone in the house is down. And they should be for two hours… at least. That gives you enough time to get down there and do what you have to… just remember to not get overly… angered Ichigo, Hichigo."

Both twins nodded, Ichigo pulling his gun out of his holster and flexing his right hand, wanting something else to hold onto. "How many are down there Uryuu?"

"Four… most likely Rukia, Toshiro, Gin and Aizen… I haven't gotten any Intel about Rukia and Toshiro being moved… and I tried to trace the location of the call made to the house from last night… and it said this address… but Shikamaru taught me ways around that when he was telling me how to work this equipment."

"Alright… thanks man… get Renji ready out there with the ambulance." there was a confirming reply from Uryuu before Hichigo looked at Ulquiorra.

"Remember… you hear us scream murder… get out. If we yell clear… well, then we'll be good." Both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow nodded their heads.

Taking deep breaths Ichigo and Hichigo turned to the open doorway and Ichigo took the lead again, knowing that his kick was going to get through the door at the bottom of the stairs that Uryuu had told them about.

Hichigo nodded as Ichigo looked over his shoulder, bracing his right arm on the stairs Ichigo raised his left leg, gun ready in his left hand.

Kicking out Hichigo covered Ichigo as they both hopped into the basement, finding out right away that it was a large basement, easily the size of the floors above it. The sound of dogs brought Ichigo to attention and he grabbed Hichigo's arm.

"Uryuu… you didn't say anything about dogs."

"It doesn't look like there are any… I don't know anymore… someone- or something is hacking the system… you'r going black. Everyone is waiting and Grimm and Ulqui are still in ear shot of you… but I'm cutting the feed Ichi."

"Alright… thanks man." Ichigo pulled his ear piece out and let out a calming breath, wondering what was really down there in the basement. "Common, we get rid of the dogs first, then we can get rid of the people."

Hichigo nodded his agreement, moving to Ichigo's right side and the two of them moving towards the sound of the dogs barking… wondering in the backs of their minds how the sound was being dampened.

"Ichi… something isn't right." Hichigo stopping as he grabbed Ichigo's arm. A large concrete burrier being in the way of their vision.

"I'll go first." Hichigo nodded to Ichigo's idea, knowing that because he was left handed it'd be easier for him to get around the burier.

Grinding his teeth together Ichigo hopped around the corner, gun poised and face stern before he ducked back behind the burier, hand over his mouth and the foul tasting bile rising in his throat. "Oh god!" Ichigo forced the bile down and coughed a few times, trying to rid his mind of the image. "Hichigo… please… make it go away."

Hichigo raised an eyebrow and poked his head around the corner before shuddering, raising his gun and shooting the three dogs with the tranquilizers… just to make sure that they wouldn't come after them once they were done with the carcass they were ripping apart.

"Alright… the hair was blonde so it wasn't Toshiro or Rukia… we should keep moving… Toshiro said something about a dog bite, right?" Ichigo nodded, still trying to keep his lunch down and his tears in. "Alright… lets look around for Toshiro and Rukia then… I'll check behind this wall… you cover me on this side, alright?" Ichigo nodded again and held up his hand, stopping Hichigo for a moment before grabbing two neck protectors he had gotten from Gaara and handed one to Hichigo.

"Here… we know that they're good with kill shots." Hichigo nodded and strapped the protector around his neck, giving Ichigo a smile as he turned back around, gun poised and ready to shoot if he needed it.

"Ulquiorra… I feel like we should be down there… you think they'd have found something by now… and all this silence is scaring the hell out of me." Ulquiorra just shook his head with a glare.

"No. we stay up here like the plan… and we don't leave unless they come up, or give the go-ahead." Grimm let out a slight growl before rolling his shoulders. And setting the shotgun down for a moment. "Can you get the door for a second?" Ulquiorra nodded as he moved his left hand over so it was pointing towards the door to the stairs, wondering if anyone was going to come up.

"Ichigo… get over here. Now." Ichigo hopped around the burier and over the bloodied corpse section of the floor, not even thinking about the blood he got on his shoes as he dashed towards the black figure he knew was Hichigo in front of a half open door, a look of pure fear on his face.

"What is it?" Ichigo looked through the door and noticed that Hichigo was looking at Aizen sitting in a large chair that Ichigo could only describe as Santa-like, Rukia sitting on his lap, gagged mouth, bound hands and feet, body shivering either from the harsh cold or the fear Ichigo didn't know.

Raising his gun Hichigo pushed the door open so Ichigo could see the second set of people; Gin with a nearly naked Toshiro on his lap, wide grin on his face as he stroked the twenty year olds arms.

Ichigo let out a growl wanting nothing more then to shoot both men before his eyes caught the weapons they were each holding.

"Let. Them. Go. Now." His voice a serious growl as he glared from Gin over to Aizen for a second, before turning his harsh gaze back to Gin… moving his eyes over Toshiro and seeing several lacerations and bruises.

"And why should we do that? I rather like having my granddaughter so close… I feel like we've kinda gotten closer over these last few weeks." Ichigo just ground his teeth together looking back at Gin.

"One more chance… let them go, now." Ichigo's eyes flashing dangerously as his left hand raised slightly, seeing the fear and pain in both his siblings faces making his head hurt with how horrible they both looked.

"No." both Aizen and Gin answered at the same time.

"Fine." with one sideways glance Hichigo and Ichigo raising their guns in one swift motion and Ichigo shot Toshiro while Hichigo shot Rukia.

"What the hell?" Aizen and Gin both having a slight moment of panic as the two bodies went limp, giving both twins enough time to shoot the men.

Ichigo smirked as his dart sunk into Gin's neck and Hichigo scoffed as Aizen slumped over, his arms letting Rukia's sleeping form to the cold ground. "Grimm! Ulquiorra! Clear!" Ichigo's voice ringing out over the basement before realizing that all those buriers must have been blocking off the sounds.

"Alright… we're done Ichigo… lets just grab them and go alright?" Hichigo holstering his gun as he stretched his arms out, knowing that they'd have to explain to Toshiro and Rukia as to why they shot them.

"Hichigo… should we tie them up or something? I mean… we cant just leave them here, can we? Its not like this is a police matter that we're in, we just kinda came."

"Nah, we'll tie 'em up in the cage and let the dogs have 'em… we can tie one of their shirts around the bars so they cant get out."

"Hichigo… their Gin's dogs… don't you think they'll listen to him? I'd feel better if we used their belts or something… I really want to kick their skulls in, so the fact I'm giving options that keep them living is good enough." Hichigo nodded as Ichigo moved forward, grabbing Toshiro's small form in his arms and moving him over and as far away from Gin as he could get him.

"Alright… I brought some cord with me. We can use that I guess." Ichigo nodded as he set Toshiro down with a slight huff, wishing that he could just run away with his little brother and hide him from the world.

Ichigo turned away from Toshiro and grabbed a roll of cord that Hichigo was holding out to him. "Alright… now, lets get this over with."

"Ohm…ohm." Ichigo stopped and looked back at Toshiro… the boy trying to sleepily talk through his gag and sleep ridden body. "Ohm." His eyes fluttering open and in Ichigo and Hichigo's direction.

Ichigo walked over, surprised that Toshiro hadn't passed out completely yet and pulled the gag off. "Yeah Tosh… what's up?"

"Bomb… bomb… bomb… too many." his voice heavy and laced with nothing but sleep as his head rolled from side to side.

"Shit! Hichigo, grab her and fuck them!"

Ichigo grabbed Toshiro under his arms and hefted the small man onto his shoulder, waiting as Hichigo did the same with Rukia. Ichigo leading the way out of the basement, jumping back over the body and dogs.

His hand tore slightly with splinters and blisters as his body flung around the corner and onto the stairwell, Hichigo right on his heels with Rukia.

"Ulquiorra! Grimmjow! Run! Run, run now! There's a bomb!" as they were running Ichigo could hear the harsh, raw sound of the beeping getting louder, indicating that there was obviously more then just one.

"What?" Ichigo saw both his older brothers standing at the top of the stairs and shook his head.

"Run you morons! The place is laced with bombs!" Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock as his ears picked up the beeping, Grimmjow moving to go down the steps to meet the four on the stairs, stopping only when Ulquiorra grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the window, knowing they'd have to crawl out and use the tree to jump down.

"Hurry up Grimm." Grimmjow nodded and hopped out the window first, getting down a few branch levels and waiting to be passed one of the two that were being carried.

Suddenly a white head was poking out of the window and Grimmjow reached up, grabbing Toshiro and slinging the young man over his shoulder and started his climb down as Ulquiorra came out next, already having Rukia over his shoulder, hands moving down the tree, keeping them upright like so many times as young kids and teens climbing trees to get away from people and neighbors.

"You first Ichi."

"Hichigo, get out that fucking window before I throw you out." with a growl Hichigo grabbed the collar of Ichigo's vest, dragging his struggling brother to the window and throwing him out, shocked greatly as Ichigo grabbed his own vest and he was pulled out the window behind his orange haired twin.

"Shit!" not realizing he'd grabbed Hichigo's vest until they were both out the window Ichigo wrapped his arms around Hichigo's head, determined to minimize the damage he'd do. He just couldn't let Hichigo stay up there with the harsh beeping sound getting louder and faster, knowing they could both take the fall with how much falling down stairs and out of tree's they'd done as little kids.

"Ichigo! Hichigo! What the fuck are you-" Grimmjow was cut off as a low blast and rumble was heard, his feet hitting the ground alongside Ulquiorra as Ichigo and Hichigo hit the ground harshly. "Fuck!" Grimmjow grabbed the collar of Hichigo's vest on his way past. Ulquiorra grabbing Ichigo's vest as the teen groaned, trying to think of what happened, looking up at the sky and seeing nothing but fire and a bit of black.

Everything was a blur to Ichigo as his eyes opened and closed, seeing odd color flashes, blue, green, red… it was all a blur as hands touched him, laid him out and started pulling the bullet proof vest off.

"N-no… Toshi-"

"Shut Up Ichi. Their being taken care of. Renji… get him better."

"Hichigo. Shut up alright? You broke a couple of his ribs with that fall. his arm's broken and he's most likely got a concussion to boot. Ulquiorra. Set Rukia down and get Byakuya on the phone… get him down to the hospital… he's gonna wanna work on Ichi, I've got Toshiro and Rukia right now. Take Ichigo in your car alright?"

Ulquiorra nodded, grabbing Ichigo as delicately as he could and walking the orange head to his car and setting him in the front seat, pulling out his phone and walking around his shiny red sports car, already hearing the sirens in the distance.

"Ulquiorra… what happened is everyone-"

"No. Ichigo needs you at the hospital, I'm driving him over in my car… he's broken a few ribs and his arm's broken, Renji says he's guessing a concussion too. I don't know for sure but his right lung might be punctured… the fall was pretty hard."

"What happened? Fall? punctured lung? Give me details Ulquiorra."

"They rigged the place to blow. Ichigo and Hichigo dumped… or threw each other out the bedroom window, fell two stories. Rukia and Toshiro are alright, Renji's got them now."

"Alright… the hospital will be prepped to receive him in the employee entrance, get them to take him right into a private room, I'll have them set it up for all three of them, is there anyone else with injuries?"

"Nah, Grimm and I just have some bruises. Hichigo's got a bruise on his shoulder, but other then that its just Rukia, Toshiro and Ichigo here."

"Alright… get Ichigo here now Ulquiorra… everyone else will be in my office."

"Alright dad… be there in a minute."

Ulquiorra pushed his foot harder to the gas pedal and scoffed as he weaved in and out of traffic, hearing Ichigo groan he looked over seeing a slight trail of blood coming from the corner of his mouth. Smirk leaving right away as he reached over, turning Ichigo's head so he could inspect and drive.

"Shit Ichigo… you've done it this time." Ichigo just mumbled something and Ulquiorra ground his teeth together, knowing keeping Ichigo awake was the best thing for him now. "Sorry Ichigo."

Reaching down to the stereo Ulquiorra hit the play button and cranked the volume, rolling his window down as a hard metal song came blasting over his speakers.

Hichigo let out a sigh, pissed off that Grimmjow had decided to tie the knot, and he still hadn't found a girl who'd be anything close to what he wanted… was it too hard to find a girl that'd be there when he needed and not when he wanted? Apparently yes.

"Hichigo… get your ass out there! I swear if you mess up this-"

"I'm going Toshiro… and stop blushing like you're the bride or something. This is all about-"

"Shut up.. You don't think I know that! Why did it have to be our stupid older brother?" Hichigo scoffed as Toshiro crossed his arms and pouted, white hair brushed back and away from his face like Hichigo's, the two only having the hairstyles once before at Ulquiorra and Yuki's wedding.

"Because… the blue head just had to get his word in there Toshiro… now common, we're both wasting a lot of time. He'll kill us if we're not out there soon." Toshiro nodded and straightened his tuxedo, fixing the bright blue bowtie and rolled his shoulders, walking into the building and giving a smirk seeing the men of the family all hovering around the groom.

"I still cant believe your doing it! Ha! I would have thought you'd at least wait a few more years!" Renji clapping someone that the two couldn't see on the back, Byakuya simply smiling as he watched his sons interact.

"Ichigo… how come your hair gets to be normal huh?" Hichigo calling out from the end of the isle, seeing the bright smile on Ichigo's face as he looked over.

"Awe… don't be mad Hichi… its not my fault that it'll just look better if all my brother's hair is down on my big day. I'm only gonna get married once you know."

"Yea, yea. Just make sure you make an honest woman of her… and get that damn book published." Ichigo just rolled his eyes and gave both his twins a hug, wincing slightly as he over stretched his ribcage, still needing to heal slightly from all the surgeries and initial break of his ribs.

"Alright… Tatsuki's going to be out in a minute… everyone get ready… and Ichi… keep the smile man." Hichigo standing beside Ichigo and Toshiro as everyone else either lined up or sat down. Byakuya smiling with a little Marcy in his arms, Yuki sitting beside him cooing at her baby girl and looking up at Ulquiorra before getting up and moving into the back of the hall so she could walk down the isle behind Haruhi and in front of Tatsuki.

"Hey Ulqui… this isn't really gonna kill me is it?" Ichigo looking over slightly nervous as the people who heard just laughed.

"Of course not Ichigo… just make sure you keep her happy, and she'll keep you happy." Ulquiorra's blank face turning up in a smile as he looked down at Marcy. "But I promise… it's all worth it in the end." Ichigo just nodded as the organ player started, his nerves shooting through the roof as his hands started sweating, suddenly forgetting where he put the ring.

"In your breast pocket Ichi." Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose as the doors opened and they all straightened up.

**AN:**

** Me: alright, its over. I'm not doing anymore for this fanfic. I don't know if I can do much more… damn, I just realized that I barely had Uryuu in the whole damn fic… oh well.**

** Shiro: you made a happy ending… why'd you do that?**

** Me: because I was told people like happy endings… I'll probably do a oneshot with an unhappy ending if you really want Shiro… but it'll have to be once I'm done thinking of the fanfics I want and have them down in a document.**

** Ulquiorra: you made me have emotions… and you made me talk. Why'd you do that to me?**

** Me: because its fun and I love you Ulqui-bat! *gives emo boy big hug***

** Ulquiorra: gee… my life is complete now. *rolls eyes***

** Me: anyhow, thank you all for reading and I hope you liked it… it probably could have used more crime, but getting constructive criticism is something I'm good with. I like knowing how to improve as a writer.**

** Gaara: please review and remember, Elizabeth doesn't own anything and-**

** Me: But I do think that Aizen's Bitch-curl should die! (at least get cut off and burned) anyhow… I'll let Gaara finish now *smiles kindly at all of you***

** Gaara: *Sighs* and make sure to favorite Elizabeth if you like Kingdom Hearts and want to wait patiently for her next fanfic; a Kingdom hearts multi-crossover.**


End file.
